Harry, Amelia and the Philosopher's stone
by MissDefied
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Amelia haven't known each other for long but have a strong bond from fighting with the Dursley's for years. Now they must test their strength when learning truths, finding lost friends and even fighting greater enemies. Rated just to be safe but like the books, it will get darker.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone. So I have taken the leap and with a little nervousness I am happy to say that this is my very first fanfiction! **

**It'll be very similar to the story-lines of the books but with extra characters so that will obviously make it a little AU. I have also changed a few other little things like some ages and some houses but I will explain all of the changes in the story. I will appreciate any feedback, both good and bad as I am bran new to this whole thing. I really hope you enjoy...~MissDefied~ :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was nearing midnight when the elderly man with a long white beard appeared in the deserted dirt road at Ottery St. Catchpole. The stars were out and the moon large. The night was still, a stark contrast between the scene he had left in Godric's Hollow. A house lay ahead, a large cottage with blue doors and window sills. There were no lights on, they had been extinguished hours before. The elderly man seemingly glided through the long grass, the weeds bending in his wake. The only noise that could be heard were the constant chirping of the crickets and hooting of owls. The wood creaked as the man made his way up the steps of the porch of the cottage. A mat lay on the wood, a 'P' insignia on the overlay. Placing each foot at exactly the same position at either side of the insignia he knocked twice, loudly with the plain door knocker. He waited patiently on the doorstep, preparing himself for what was to come. It took a few minutes, but soon he could hear rustling inside of the quiet house. A light illuminated from upstairs and the thumping of footsteps reached the front door.

"Whose there?" a scared scratchy male voice asked from inside the door.

"It is I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" the elderly man said.

"The city burns down in flames" the male voice said cryptically.

"But the phoenix always rises" Dumbledore finished.

The blue door unlatched straight away revealing a grey haired man still in his night clothes. He was in his sixties brandishing an illuminated wand while a scared woman of the same age stood behind him fearfully.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" the man asked agitated looking passed him and out the door to the surrounding area. The landscape remained quiet.

"Come in, come in" the man said quickly pushing Dumbledore through the door and closing and locking it behind him.

"Firstly I would like to apologise for calling upon you so late Harold, Maisie, but I assure you it's for a very important reason".

His voice changed, becoming sombre.

"May I insist that we please take a seat"

"Of course" Harold said ushering Dumbledore into the darkened living room. He illuminated the two side lamps with the flick of his wand and took a seat next to his wife on the sofa, Dumbledore sat opposite and rested his clutched hands on his lap.

"I'm afraid that I must tell you the gravest of news" he spoke calmly, his voice almost hypnotic.

Maisie Potter's hands shot to her mouth.

"Tell us Albus, what is it?" Harold Potter asked bravely his eyes watering. Both knew the dangers happening around them, both being members of the Order of the phoenix they knew too well.

"It is news of the worst I'm afraid. James and Lily have been killed, by Voldemort's hand" Dumbledore spoke almost in monotone.

Maisie Potter struggled to breath and when she caught her breath let out the must gut wrenching sob that he had ever heard.

"I know it's of no value but let me offer you my deepest of condolences. Both were exceptionally good at their crafts and were very kind hearted people" Dumbledore said sincerely.

"Aaare you sure?" Harold Potter asked stumbling over his words.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But Peter, he was supposed to…."

"It seems that Peter has disappeared.

Maisie let out a strangled sob once again.

"No" Harold said defiantly "…no I do not believe it".

"He is being looked for. Sirius is looking for him"

Maisie suddenly began to wail.

"My boy, my boy!"

"Well eh, thank you" Harold said dismissively wrapping an arm around his hysterical wife. He too had tears cascading down his face, in mourning for his only child.

"Thank you for coming in person to, to tell us, you probably have a million other things to do to fortify the defences of Hogwarts".

"You are most welcome, I could not have sent anyone else to deliver the grave news. As for fortifying Hogwarts defences, that is no longer necessary, thanks to your grandchildren".

" What. They survived?" Maisie asked looking up at Dumbledore for the first time since the terrible news had been delivered "The twins survived?".

"Indeed they did" Dumbledore informed.

"What do you mean, thanks to our grandchildren, how could they have stopped a wizard so powerful?"

"That we do not know" Dumbledore replied humbly "But they did, and Voldemort is no longer a threat to Hogwarts or anyone".

"But they're only babies, they've just turned one" Harold stated.

"It seems to be an old and different magic, one that we can't seem to understand quite yet".

"Where are they now?" Maisie asked "Where will they live?"

"That is another matter. Voldemort may be gone but his followers remain strong, which is why I have put a blood and bond charm on them. Lily sacrificed herself for her children. They must live with people who have the same blood as her. Family. The blood charm will protect them as long as they have somewhere to call home".

"But we do not have the same blood as Lily"

"I have extending the charm slightly. Your son married her, bonded with her by baring children with her and you were the closest blood relatives he had. That is the connection, that is the bond charm"

"We will take them then, we will care for them, look after them" Harold announced.

"Harry has been brought to live with his Mother's sister in Little whinging, Surrey, there he will live with muggles in safety until the day he turns seventeen or can no longer call Little Whinging his home. They have a boy if the same age he can grow up with. Your granddaughter is on her way here now, where she will live with you".

"You're splitting them up, why?" Harold asked angrily.

"It is safer for them to be put into different places for if one is found, the other will not".

"But to muggles, Lily did not even talk to her sister any more. They had a fight many years ago, James and Vernon Dursley never got on, please you can't do this" Maisie snapped.

"It is already done" Dumbledore said.

A thundering sound of a motor bike shatter the still of the night.

Maisie looked fearfully to her husband in a silent question.

"Do not fear, it is only Hagrid".

They stepped out of the cottage, the night sky illuminated with the orange glow of headlamps. The siluette in the sky became larger until the bike landed with a soft thud. A giant came into view, goggles on his head and tears in his eyes.

"Hagrid" Albus greeted walking over to the blubbering giant "Everything alright since Surrey?"

"She's bin fussy" Hagrid started "She was fine 'fore Surrey, like she knows she's been split from her brother or somthin'"

The baby stirred in Hagrid's arms.

"Thank you for this Hagrid"

"Lease' I could do sir, with wha' these little critters have been through"

Hagrid stepped forward and delicately placed the bundle into her grandmother's arms.

"What is that?" Maisie asked noticing the red diagonal mark on her granddaughter's forehead.

"A scar, from when Voldemort (Hagrid flinched at this) tried to kill them".

"He tried to kill them too?" Maisie asked trying to hold the baby tighter to her.

"That's how, we understand he was defeated. Through the power of Lily's love for her children"

"And that's why they have to be protected" Harold said as more of a statement than a question.

"Exactly, that is why I have intrusted little Amelia with you, her grandparents. I trust as members of the order of the phoenix that you will do what it takes to protect Amelia against any darkness that falls her way".

"Of course" Maisie and Harold said in unison.

"Then she will be protected as long as she lives with her blood relatives or until she turns seventeen"

With that Dumbledore waved a one handed wave to the Potters and disappeared into the night.

It was September first and the blisteringly hot days were finally coming to an end. A slight chill could be felt as the browning leaves tumbled gracefully off of the trees to the grass below. Eight-year-old Amelia Potter ran briskly through the long grass of the fields, her destination nearing before her. Her dark hair had been pulled into a tight pony tail of which strands were now coming loose. She made her way passed the broken fence and followed a small stream to the house on the corner. It was bigger than her grandparent's cottage but not by much and it still had that old rustic charm of the country. She could see a woman gardening in the front garden using her wand to expel water to the thirsty shrubs.

"Good morning Amelia" The woman spoke, her voice soft and gentle. She got up and brushed her hands off of the muddy apron she wore and tucked her dark hair behind her ear.

Elaina Diggory was a small, slim woman with pretty round almond eyes and long dark hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She never wore a frown or had a stern appearance and Amelia had only ever seen her get cross once when she had Cedric had been three and half hours late for dinner. Even then it was more of an expression full of worry than of anger.

"Good morning Mrs Diggory" Amelia replied unlatching the gate and walking up the immaculately straight garden path. " They look pretty" she said indicating to the yellow and pink flowers in the patch Mrs Diggory had been watering.

"Thank you, they are my sisters favourite and I just got sudden inclination to plant them"

"What are they?" Amelia asked studying the structure of the plant closer.

"Dahlia's" Mrs Diggory answered "They don't usually grow in areas which experience frost but have a dormancy period so they can survive it".

"Wow" Amelia said interested

Mrs Diggory laughed.

"Cedric's out back if you're looking for him. He got a new broom from his Aunt Tess yesterday, one of her sons old ones but he adores it. He's in the shed polishing it right now if you want to go through".

Amelia, who had almost forgot nodded excitedly and ran to the side of the house where she knew the shed was. She and Cedric had been friends since before she could remember and had visited each other's houses thousands of times. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father worked at the ministry, in the department of regulation and control of magically creatures along with Arthur Weasley who worked in the misuse of muggle artefacts department and her grandfather Harold Potter who, now retired, once worked in the department of magically law enforcement in the auror office. They were very good friends and played card games together in her kitchen every Wednesday night while her grandmother was at her book club. They insisted to her grandmother that it was all just for fun but Amelia could of sworn she saw a few sickles and galleons pass over the table on more than one occasion. On those nights, as Elaina Diggory attended the same book club as Maisie, Cedric used to go with his father to Amelia's house and the two would play for hours. They became the best of friends even if he was a boy and a few months older than her.

The door of the wooden building was ajar when she reached it and as she peaked in she could see him, concentration etched on his face as he ran the cloth up the shining broom handle. It looked bran new and she knew he must of worked on it for hours.

"Wow its beautiful Ced" she spoke making herself known and making him jump".

"God 'Lia you scared me" he said as if he was catching his breath and placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry, but you do remember what day it is don't you?" she asked moving to touch the handle. He slapped it away gently and smiled to her.

"Of course"

"It's almost two Ced, we might not get there on time if we don't leave now".

"Which is why I thought we could go in style" he replied indicating at the broom with a nod of his head.

"You mean, me too?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Of course, we can share it, its big enough for both of us. You'll have to sit behind me though, I'm flying it".

Amelia agreed.

Heading outside Cedric hopped on the broom first while Amelia hesitated.

"Come on 'Lia at this rate we will miss it".

Amelia, unlike Cedric had never owned a broom to herself before. She loved them but her over protective Grandparents had deemed them unsafe and so she wasn't allowed one. During quidditch sessions she had to settle on one of the Weasley's older brooms and so never won the game when she played as seeker. She liked playing chaser or keeper as they didn't need much speed, more talent as she called it.

She looked at it hesitantly.

"It's not going to hurt you 'Lia, don't worry, I'll be right here".

"I'm not worried" she replied assertively hopping onto the broom behind him and holding on by the material of his jacket.

It wasn't the fastest of brooms, the Nimbus Sprint had been launched six years ago with three more production releases since then but it was much faster than any of the Weasley's old brooms and it was in much better condition.

They got to the clearing at the bottom of the hill almost six minutes later both straining their ears in case they might have missed it.

This had been a tradition of theirs for almost four years now, every year at this time at this date they would sit in the grass and just watch for it coming around the bend by the forested treeline. A fence cordoned off the area but they would never dare venture down too close, not at the speeds it was likely to travel. Just as they got off the broom and sat down in the grass to gather their breaths they heard it. A loud rumbling emanated from the distance, shaking the ground slightly. This continued until a loud fog-horn like sound pierced the country, sending birds flying up and out of the trees.

"It's coming" Cedric declared excitedly.

A split second later they could see it, bounding down the track at high speeds, its body glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

"The Hogwarts express" Amelia whispered.

It was the largest automobile she had ever laid eyes upon and seemed to go on forever in length as it passed them. She dreamed of the day that she would be sat on it, traveling towards Hogwarts, Cedric at her side.

"Hey" he said grabbing her hand to hold her attention as the loud engine bustled by.

"Only three more years for us" he smiled.

She nodded excitedly.

They continued watching the rows of carriages as they all sped by.

"How many carriages do you think there are?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he replied thoughtfully "Lets count them on our first day, that could be our mission".

Amelia beamed at the thought.

"Okay".

They watched as the train sped off from view, some students on it waving back to them as they waved to it.

"I can't wait" she breathed in an almost whisper.

"Don't wish your life away 'Lia" Cedric replied "We'll have fun right now"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well" Cedric said a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Race you to the Weasley's".

With that he took off on the Nimbus Sprint leaving her alone in the field.

"Cedric!" she called after him.

She smirked to herself.

Little did he know that she knew a short-cut.

She passed back along the way they both came for about a mile or so until she came to a wooded area. Hopping passed the roots and twigs from the trees she came across some ruins of an old house. A property that used to belong to a muggle family called the Michelson's she had once been told. There was now no upstairs of the house, only the shredded ruins of the downstairs. Passing through it she emerged through an area where she assumed the back door used to reside and out into the garden that now blended with the wild woods around it. A rusted old gate was hidden in the far wall and she carefully unlatched it and closed it behind her. That had cut at least five and a half minutes off of her journey and she began to sprint into a run towards the Weasley house. She didn't know what Cedric was playing at, he knew that the Weasley's wouldn't be there. Ron Weasley, one of their best friends normally went with them to see the Hogwarts express but today he couldn't . The Weasley's were at Kings cross taking their sons , Bill, Charlie and Percy to the train. It would be Bill's last year, Charlie's fifth and Percy's second, Fred and George would be going next year and would be a two years above her, Ron and Cedric. Ron had told them both this last week, he would be in the same year as them and got slightly jealous watching each of his brothers disappear through the brick wall that took them to the platform.

As the Burrow came into view she sped up. As she expected there was not one red head in sight. Not seeing Cedric yet she decided to have some fun on her own and ducked behind a small wall the Weasley's had indicating the boundary of their land. The Weasley's treated her and Cedric like familly. She often looked at Molly Weasley as a mother figure and treated the Weasley boys as brothers.

She stilled, trying to slow her erratic breathing down. Silencing herself.

Peaking stealthily behind the corner of the jagged rock of the wall she could see him, beaming with an air of victory around his smile.

Smirking to herself, she waited until he was just passed the wall she was hiding behind and pounced.

Cedric looked at her startled for a moment before he fell clean off of the Nimbus, she on top of him.

He landed on the grass with an "Umph" and she could not contain her laugher.

"How in Merlin's name did you get here before me?" Cedric asked.

Amelia in between her giggles replied.

"It's a secret".

"'Meal's I thought we had no secrets"

"Well I have one" Amelia said defiantly still in hysterical laughter.

"Oh really?" Cedric questioned picking himself up off of the ground and kneeling above her.

"I know of one torturous and inhuman way of extracting the information from you"

Amelia tried to keep up with the sentence but he was just using too many big words for her to comprehend.

"Huh?" she asked still lying on the ground, the laughter ceasing.

Cedric readied his hands and she knew what he was about to do.

"Cedric no!".

But it was too late. He had already begun tickling her.

She laughed uncontrollably, he laughing at her.

"Tell me" he urged.

"No!" she laughed attempting to sit up and get away.

"'Lia tell me!"

"No! Ced stop, please! She laughed.

"Not until you tell me"  
"Okay fine! Fine!" she yelled defeated.

Cedric stopped tickling her and she took a well needed breath.

Helping her off the ground he asked again.

"So, did you learn to apparate at a young age or is there just two of you?" Cedric asked jokingly.

Amelia giggled slightly.

"My secret is Ced….I'm just wayyyy faster than you" she laughed running away from him through the field.

It took him a nano second to realise what she had just said and he was running after her in an instant.

They played chase and catch for another hour until the Weasley's came home via the flu network and then they were invited to play a small game of quidditch with them. Amelia borrowed a broom from Ron which once belonged to Bill whilst Cedric was only delighted to show off his shiny new possession. They both played chaser on opposite teams whilst Ginny and Ron became keeper. Fred and George were beaters on opposite teams.

As the sun began to set, and they had refused dinner at the Weasley's for the seventh time they decided to call it a night and began the trek home.

Cedric, who had been taught to be a gentleman and learnt manners at a very young age walked Amelia to the cottage first before talking off for home himself.

As she got in the door she could already smell the chicken pie that was cooking in the oven.

"Is that you dear?" her grandmother's voice asked from inside the kitchen.

"It's me Nana, something smells nice".

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes" she said walking from the kitchen to the hallway to take in her granddaughter. Amelia was covered in grime and mud from playing outside all day.

"Just enough time for you to take a bath I think. Merlin, just like your father".

Amelia was always compared to her father or mother in one way or another by her grandparents. It annoyed her sometimes but other times made her feel close to them. Amelia's grandmother was a slim woman and had light grey hair that was once blonde. Her eyes were that of James's and hers, a piercing light blue colour. She had always said that Amelia took after her father in personality and her mother in beauty. Sometimes, at a quick glance Maisie would swear she saw a dark haired version of a Lily Evans in Amelia.

Trudging up the stairs she passed the spot on the wall on the stairwell that held all of the pictures.

Her Mother and Father danced gracefully in the centre frame, autumn leaves blowing around them. A perfect scene captured in time. At the right of that picture showed James and Lily holding a baby each in their arms. Holding Harry and Amelia, the only picture they had as a family. They were young in the picture but she knew her parents were killed by the bad wizard not long after the photo was taken.

Amelia always knew how her parents had died. It was a famous story yet she didn't know why. A bad wizard killed her mother and father and then went away. That was what she knew. And Harry was taken to live someplace else. For both of their safety. Baby pictures of her father lined the wall to the left. His first day at Hogwarts picture showed him getting onto the gleaming Hogwarts express, the very same one she had seen earlier today. Another picture showed him with a group of his friends, he looked about fourteen in the picture and looked mischievous at the camera. The last was a picture of her father in quidditch gear holding up the captains badge. He had captained the Gryffindor quidditch team when he had been at Hogwarts and was a chaser for the team. Something she aspired to do when she got there.

Fifteen minutes later she was washed and in her pyjama's and making her way to the dining room. Her grandfather sat at the head of the pine table reading the Daily Profit and looked up when she entered.

"There's my girl" he said sitting the paper on the table and opening his arms to her.

"Granddad!" she exclaimed excited "You'll never guess what I did today!"

"Well judging from the state your Nan was in earlier I'm guessing some sort of sport was involved.

"Ced and I rode on a broom all the way down to Bakers field".

Her Grandfather looked slightly more stern.

"And where did Cedric get this broom?"

"His aunt gave it to him as a present, it's a Nimbus Sprint and he let me ride on the back of it".

"It's pretty dangerous riding around on fast broomsticks like that Amelia. Have you told your Grandmother yet?"

Amelia shook her head slightly disappointed at her grandfather's reaction.

"No not yet. I ride around on broomsticks all the time when I play Quidditch with Ced and the Weasley's so why is it so dangerous?" she asked defiantly.

"You cannot go thirty miles an hour on the Cleansweep Air that the Weasley's use, Nimbus's are just faster and you can fall off easily. And besides thats only in a back garden".

"I'm not going to fall off Granddad, I'm going to be just like Dad".

"Maybe when you're older and at Hogwarts but not yet" he Grandfather scolded.

"Yes Sir" she agreed utterly disappointed. Her Grandparents had always been severely over protective of her. If it wasn't for Cedric and the Weasley's she felt that she wouldn't be able to have any fun at all.

"Good, now we won't tell your grandmother about this, it would only worry her just don't do it again".

She nodded at took her place at the table. Her grandfather went back to reading the newspaper.

The next day was unusually hot for September. She had awoken early and put on her blue three quarter length jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She brushed her hair through and fastened the thick silver bracelet that Cedric had bought her last year around her left wrist. He had caught her crying in the treeline by Bakers wood one winters evening when it was nearing dark. She and the Weasley's had been to the park in the village at Ottery that day and a boy of the same age as her began teasing her about the thin diagonal scar on her forehead as she tried to lift herself up onto the monkey bars. Fred and George, whom she had been to the playground with along with Ron and Ginny were furious and tried to get the boy to eat a magically toffee sweet that shrunk your nose that they had said they had made.. He did and that put a smile to her face for the remainder of the trip. When she got home it all hit her however. Cedric had told her there was nothing to be ashamed or upset about and prevented her from fixing her fringe over the scar any more.

The next Saturday, when her grandmother and Mrs Diggory had gone Christmas shopping to London and had brought Cedric and her along, He and his mother and split from her and her Grandmother as they pondered through the streets, both muggles and wizards interacting with one another. When it was time to meet back up again she noticed a calculating smirk had appeared on his face. It was only when they had arrived home that he gave it to her. He told her she was not to be self-conscious about her scar any more, that it was a mark of her survival. A mark of the destruction of he who must not be named and then he showed her the bracelet. He had said it was to make her feel better, an early Christmas present but she thought it was sweet. She kissed him innocently on the cheek that day. Smiling slightly at the memory she made her way to the Weasley's for tutorage. It was their first day back after the summer holidays, yesterday being cancelled due to it being many of the older children's first day back at Hogwarts. Every year they would go to the Weasley's all day on a Tuesday, Thursday and on Friday afternoons for potions introduction, history of magic and defensive spells. Mrs Diggory would teach them Magic mathematic, Arithmetic and Astronomy, taking place all day on Mondays and Tuesday evenings after dark. Her grandmother would take them for care of magically creatures theory, an introduction to charms and the importance of ancient ruins.

Amelia already excelled in learning Potions formula and found ancient ruins fascinating. Mrs Weasley had informed them in preparation some weeks ago that they would be learning more about the best defensive spells. They never did the spells in practice as they would not receive there wands for a few years, some sooner than others, but they did see moving pictures on how they are performed. They looked amazing and she could not wait to practice them herself.

Cedric was already waiting for her beside the Weasley's wall.

"At least I got here before you today" he laughed.

"If I had known that this was a race then I would of beaten you again".

He laughed at her.

"Luna's back from her holidays in Scotland, you should see the earrings she's wearing".

"Why?" Amelia asked. She had known Luna had always been eccentric, she preferred to help her Dad distribute pamphlets on nocturnal Nargals rather than play with the rest of the kids and read most of her books up-side-down,but,she was their friend. She lived the furthest away from anyone else at Ottery St Catchpole a to her tutorage by herself every day. Being one of the only other girls in the area Amelia felt a companionship to her, even if she was a little odd.

"They're in the shape of radishes" he laughed.

"Don't be mean" Amelia said slapping Cedric lightly trying to stifle a small laugh herself.

"But they are, just wait"

The kitchen table in the Weasley's house looked slightly bigger without Percy, Charlie or Bill there. Cedric and Amelia were the last to enter and took their seats near to the door. Ginny and Luna, at only seven were a bit young for most of the material that Mrs Weasley covered and sat slightly further away than everyone else so that they could get extra help if they needed it. Fred and George sat near the makeshift blackboard that Mrs Weasley used in order for her to give them extra notes on a lesson as they were both far more advanced in the subjects than anyone else. Ron sat near Amelia and Cedric and would join their conversations animatedly. This is what the layout of their lessons would be in most of the houses. It was quite amusing when one day Luna announced that her mother, Ophelia, wanted to take the children for a lesson entitled "The wonderment and truth of magically nature". This idea was quickly quashed by Amos Diggory and her grandfather as it was deemed "Not very necessary for Hogwarts".

Mrs Weasley was halfway into her lesson of where to find a bezoar when Cedric nudged her.

She waited until Mrs Weasley had turned back to the blackboard before she responded.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed at the interruption of one of her favourite subjects.

He nodded at Luna's direction.

"See, radishes".

Amelia had to turn and look over Ron's shoulder to see Luna's ears. Indeed, radish shaped earrings adorned her ear lobes.

"Why would you wear radishes in your ears?" Amelia whispered back to Cedric.

Cedric shrugged.

"I dare you to ask her after the lesson".

Unable to turn down a dare she smirked.

"Okay, I will"

After talking about different poisons for a half an hour Mrs Weasley dismissed them all for a short break.

"Well go on then" Cedric ushered elbowing Amelia in the ribs.

Amelia huffed and trudged over to Luna.

"Hi Luna" she spoke softly as to not disrupt Luna from a seemingly amusing day-dream.

"Good morning Amelia Potter" she spoke not redirecting her eye contact.

"So how was your summer?"

"It was good. The Quibbler got a brand new cover and my father wanted me to help design it. Then we went on holidays to Scotland where we searched for Fangless Wamperbats".

"Oh, did you find any?" Amelia asked pleading with herself that she sounded interested.

"No, they only come out to people whose initials are ZQ, nobody knows why".

Amelia stood perplexed, where did she come up with this stuff?

"So, I like your earrings, did you get them in Scotland?"

"No, my Mother made them when we got back, she says it enhances the wearers wisdom"

"Oh right, they're…unusual"

"Would you like a pair? I could ask my mother to make you some"

Amelia's heart rate quickened at the thought.

"Oh I couldn't possibly Luna, I don't have my ears pierced so I couldn't wear them, thank you though".

Luna smiled up at her.

"You're welcome Amelia Potter. I saw Cedric looking at them too, do you think he wants a pair?".

Ron smirked over at Amelia obviously listening in to the conversation.

Amelia stifled a grin.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted Luna"

Ron sniggered at this and Amelia returned to her seat triumphant.

After a little history of magic Mrs Weasley called it a day seeing as the older children had astronomy later and had to be up late because of it.

"So did you ask?" Cedric asked gathering his quill and parchment and following Amelia out the door.

Amelia nodded and grinned a little at Ron who was now following behind his brothers.

"And?" he asked urging her to continue.

With this Amelia burst out laughing.

"She didn't think red was your colour so she's asking her Mom to make you a yellow pair".

Cedric looked dumbfounded and just stood there speechless.

"What?" he called after them.

It was around six thirty in the evening when Maisie Potter awoke Amelia from her nap, telling her the sun was setting. She fixed her hair in the tall mirror by her bed, not having the energy to brush it through she decided a messy bun would do and fastened the blond tresses with a hairpin her Grandmother had said belonged to her mother. Grabbing her star chart, quill and parchment she made her way to the Diggory's. Ginny and Luna had never done Astrology and would only be starting it next year. The Diggory's house was chosen for the subject as Elaina Diggory had a great affinity for the subject and excelled in it during her days at Hogwarts. She had once been approached to teach the subject but instead chose to become a mediwitch at St Mungo's instead. She still held a great love for the subject however and had a spiral tower installed at the end of the garden so that she, or anyone for that matter could get a great view of the stars. As she climbed the metal stairs she could already hear the chattering of her friends, who had all arrived before her.

"Merlin's beard Potter I thought we'd have to get our sleeping bags out at this rate" Fred started

"Might not be able to stay awake now" George interjected.

"Sorry for being late Mrs Diggory" Amelia said sitting on the ground of the tower next to Ron.

"Don't mind them you're not late, we haven't even started" Mrs Diggory spoke.

"That's not true" George interrupted "You already had to explain what and arrowplane is to Ronikins here"

Fred laughed.

"Poor lad thought Canis major was on the move"

"I did not" Ron defended "Besides she said it was an Airplane not an arrowplane"

"Ya ya!" Fred laughed throwing him a balled up piece of parchment.

After two hours everyone was getting tired. They each lay on the ground looking up at the hole in the tower trying to sketch the constellations on a piece of parchment they all had on their laps. Fred had completely fallen asleep while George took to yawning every three seconds. Amelia had taken her hair down and was dozing in and out of consciousness. Ron who was lying next to Amelia kept getting the drawing wrong and had to erase his work over and over. He kept gazing up at the hole hopefully expecting to see another airplane. Cedric, who was lying across from her was drawing small pictures on the parchment where the labelling of the stars was supposed to go, when he ran out of room he began drawing on his hands.

After another fifteen minutes Mrs Diggory gave up.

"Okay that's enough for tonight".

"Really?" Cedric asked shooting up from the lying position he had been in.

"Yes, yes it's your first day back, home with you all"

George nudged Fred hard to wake him up, he seemed lost for a second before realising where he was.

"Great lesson Mrs D" Fred announced.

"Yes very insightful" George continued.

"Come along Ronikins" Fred said grabbing Ron by the arm.

Ron tried to protest saying he hadn't finished the drawing yet but they didn't seem to hear, or did not want to hear.

"See you tomorrow Cedric, Amelia" The twins said in unison making their way down the staircase, Ron trailing behind slowly.

Amelia sat up slowly stretching out he muscles as she did so.

"You alright to walk home by yourself Amelia?" Mrs Diggory asked gathering her notes on stars and the moon that lay on a small wooden table near the stairs.

A slight annoyance washed through Amelia. Mrs Diggory seemed to hit a nerve that her grandparents had made raw by their over protectiveness. She swallowed it down however, Mrs Diggory was only concerned for her.

"Of course Mrs Diggory, thank you" she smiled and the older woman made her way down the stairs.

"Are you sure…." Cedric started but was cut off by Amelia.

"I'm positively sure Ced. I think I can make it from your house to my house without being kidnapped or killed" she laughed.

Cedric didn't see the joke.

"Not funny 'Lia".

"Oh Ced I was only joking, lighten up".

Cedric looked at her carefully.

"How many times have I made this trip, today no less" she asked him trying to convince him to let her go.

"Alright fine" Cedric caved "But I want you to send Leander with a message to me as soon as you get home"

Leander was her Grandparents brown barn owl that they had had ever since before she was born. He was temperamental and hated being woken up but loved flying during the day. He often caught mice and rats and lay them down as to leave them as a present for her grandparents when they got up in the morning. He had once captured Scabber's, the Weasley's pet rat. He had done no harm to him and he was returned the next day but Percy insisted that it must have some lasting traumatic effects. He seemed no different to Amelia after the incident.

"Deal" Amelia spoke beginning to walk away.

"Ten minutes 'Lia, if I don't get your owl I'm sending for the Aurors"

"Ced , ten minutes, really?".

"Fine fifteen but walk fast".

"I'll see you tomorrow Ced".

**So did you like it? I would love some feedback just to know if people are interested in reading it!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter. A big thank you to September and Summer for being my first ever reviewer! Love the name btw!:) The next chapter is a little darker but I hope you all will still enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter...:( **

The path home seemed to take longer than usual. Both due to the tiredness in her muscles and the thoughts that Cedric and his Mom had put in her head. Any snapping of twigs or rustling of branches that sounded made her quicken her pace. The day may have been hot for September but the night was right on target temperature wise. She wrapped her blue cardigan tighter around her as she thanked Merlin that she had listened to her Grandmother to bring it on the way to tutorage. There was a soft smell of smoke in the air and it seemed to warm her heart. That smell reminded her of open fires and warm cosy nights beside them. She quickened her pace longing to be snuggled in a blanket beside the heath in her sitting room. She could hear the trickling of the stream in front of her and used the light of the half-moon to guide her near the brook. She could feel her shoes sinking into the wet mud beneath her feet, making a squelching noise every step. She made a note to shake them and clean them on the porch before she went into the house. Her heart warmed as she saw the light from her house come into view. Smoke rose from the chimney which indicated to her that her Grandparent's did have the fire lighting. The light from the sitting room illuminated out of the window and out onto the ground in front of her house. Toeing her shoes off on the porch she banged them loudly against each other to remove any mud on them that had already dried. The door creaked open as she turned the handle and the burst of warmth hit her face almost immediately.

"I'm home" she shouting into the expanse. No greeting replied, all that could be heard was the whistling of the kettle on the stove of the cooker. Her grandparents weren't always home. They both stayed around Ottery St Catchpole but it was the type of neighbourhood where everyone knew each other and could call on each other without invitation.

A grandfather clock that the Weasley's had given them one Christmas sat in the hallway and showed where each family member was. It indicated presently that they were all now home. She watched as her hand moved from "School" to rest on "home" where her both her grandparent's hands sat.

"Nana?" she called out entering the kitchen to silence the shrieking utensil. Removing the kettle from the stove she noticed that it felt oddly light. There wasn't enough water in it to make a cup of tea indicating that it had been boiling for a while. This made Amelia a little concerned.

"Granddad?" she called out.

Nothing.

Her heart began pumping loudly in her chest. Straining her ears she listened for any sound.

She could hear water dripping in the pipes, the clock upon the mantel piece ticking and wood creaking. She tried to discern the natural creaking of wood widening and condensing in heat to that of pressure, of a person, of somebody walking.

She could hear it. The second to last step on the staircase made an awful creak and groaning noise when stepped on. The wood had little give left so splintering noises would often be heard when somebody stepped on it. The occupants of the house had learnt to step over it when ascending or descending the staircase. Someone was on the stairs.

She turned slowly from the sitting room to glance at the back door. It was only a few metres away but the hallway which the staircase occupied was in between. Taking a deep breath in swallowing the fear that was rising within her she ran. Faster than she had ever ran before, faster than when she raced with Cedric, faster than when she used to be late getting home, faster than she ever thought she could run. Within seconds she was at the archway that led into the hallway and against her better judgement she glanced at the staircase. The dark form was only in her sight for a split second before it erupted into a dark mist. It took her attention away from her destination long enough to run straight into a solid form. He was large, dressed in a dark cloak and wore a mask to conceal his identity. He made to grab her arm but she managed to become free. Without thinking she made into a run once again, through the hallway towards the front door. Just as her hand touch the door handle however a black mist solidified right in front of her. He was smaller than the last man but evil seemed to emanate off of him more. Blonde hair could be seen under his cloak.

"Tut tut" he spoke condescendingly waving his finger and walking forward as Amelia backed away. Her back hit the banister and she gasped in shock. Two more cloaked figures demystified beside the first man and laughed triumphantly.

"Too easy" the man on the right grunted.

At this the first man raised his wand. A wand that had a small statuette of a miniature snake at the handle.

"No" Amelia breathed.

On reflex she turned and ran speedily up the stairs.

The man holding the wand in the middle of the others huffed impatiently while the other two laughed sportingly and demystified.

Her first thought was to run to her own room but then turned at the last minute and decided to run to her grandparent's room. Running inside she locked the door behind her immediately. The room was pitch black and this made her even more uneasy but she knew that turning on the light would alert the intruders to her presence there. Backing up from the door she tried to think of a place to hide. Any place. She could barely see her grandparent's wardrobe from where she was standing but the light from the half-moon outside the window made it possible for her to see the outline of the wood. Footsteps could now be heard. Some thuds from boots hitting the steps on the stairs and some on the landing just outside the door.

Without thinking she turned into a silent but quick run towards the wardrobe her socks barely hitting the carpeted floor in the hurry. The door was just in arms reach when suddenly she fell hard, the wind knocked out of her. She was sure that they had heard the thud but they made no move to open the door or enter the room. Standing up, breathing heavily she turned to see what she had fallen on. This she regretted immediately. Her grandmother lay on the floor, lifeless, cold, dead. Amelia clasped both hands around her own mouth to stifle the scream that emitted from her. Tears cascaded down her face so much it made her unable to see clearly.

"Nana?" she whispered stroking the ladies grey hair out of her face.

It was no good, the woman remained still.

A sudden gush of wind indicated to Amelia that there was someone in the room with her. Feeling numb from pain and grief she lost all fear and stood to face her attacker.

"'Melia?" the voice asked in a whisper. He sounded vaguely familiar.

"Granddad?" she asked tearfully "Where were you?"

"Shh, Meals it's okay, I had to go send for help, they're not going to hurt you I won't let them" he said making his way over to his granddaughter and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Nana's dead" she spoke tearfully to him another wave of sobs hitting her.

"Shh, I know she is, she's with James and Lily now, she's happy. It's you we need to worry about now" as he said this emotion filled his voice.

"And you" Amelia finished unclasping her grandfather and looking him in the eyes.

"Amelia listen to me, I am an old man, I've lived a long life. I'm no one important, but you, you and your brother are the important ones"

"You're important to me" Amelia cried.

Harold Potter smiled.

"Thank you darling but you have to promise me something okay?"

Amelia nodded both tearfully and animatedly.

"Promise me that you and your brother will always, to the best of your ability do the right and good thing. Even if its hard and even if it seems that there is no hope, that you'll fight for good"

"I promise" Amelia responded in a mature and sincere voice that did not seem to come from an eight-year-old.

"Good darling, good. When you see him, and you will, tell him that his family loved him and that we always wanted to meet him. Tell him that we know that he'll become a great man just like his father and that he is very lucky to have a sister that is kind in heart like her mother".

"I'll tell him Granddad".

Harold nodded and kissed his granddaughter on the forehead.

"In you get now darling" he said indicating to the wardrobe.

"I can help you" she protested.

"And you will" he said "Just stay alive and whatever you do, whatever you see, don't make a sound okay".

Getting into the wardrobe she nodded.

A sudden though hit her.

"Could you not just apparate us away, we'll run"

"They'd follow us and find you" Harold replied "I have to make a stand, it will buy you enough time for help to arrive".

Harold exhaled loudly and closed the door leaving only a small crack for Amelia to see through.

Taking up his wand he inhaled sharply and turning to the door he waited.

It wasn't long before the thundering footsteps could be heard outside the door once again and Harold readied himself.

He took position behind a bookcase at the opposite end of the room to Amelia and waited.

"Bombarda maxima" a cool voice echoed from outside the door.

The door and half the wall around it blew into the room sending dust and particles everywhere. Harold covered his mouth with a handkerchief as to prevent himself from coughing. The power of the brick work coming down had capsized the wardrobe housing Amelia and covered it halfway in bricks. Amelia couldn't get out now if she wanted to. Harold just hoped it was enough to conceal her presence.

Amelia was now lying flat on her stomach on the floor with the back of the wardrobe lying on top of her. It was heavy and prevented her from moving so much as an inch. She was pinned down. She could see out through a half inch break to the side of the wardrobe and followed the lights of the intruders wands with her eyes.

"Come out come out wherever you are" taunted one of the aggressors.

She gasped when she saw that they were moving in her direction.

"Expellieramus" Harold yelled emerging strongly from his hiding place.

The man, who had only been speaking moments before, his wand soared out of his hand and onto the floor under the bed.

"Get him" the man in the centre ordered.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harold yelled again sending the other man immobile and flat on his back.

"Crucio" the man in the centre said extremely calm.

Harold fell to the floor in agony. His bones felt like they were breaking, his muscles tearing, his skin stretching.

After a few seconds he couldn't help but scream with pain.

Amelia gasped.

The man ceased the spell and walked to Harold incapacitated on the floor.

"Tell me where the girl is and I'll make your death quick".

Harold looked up at the hooded man with a smirk.

"Never".

"Very well, crucio!"

Harold began writhing around the floor once again.

Amelia couldn't stop the tears the once again wetting her face. By this time the man whose wand once lay under the bed became re-armed and joined the first man by Harold.

After a few minutes the screaming stopped yet the curse continued, Harold had become too weak to scream any longer. Amelia, unable to move her arms to cover her ears could only watch on, in fear, in anger and in pain.

The man ceased the curse again.

"One more time old man" he spoke bending down to him.

"Tell me where the Potter girl is"

Harold cleared his throat and mumbled. He looked to all that were watching that he was betraying the secret of her location.

"Yes?" the cloaked man asked.

"Over my dead body" Harold said forcefully using strength to say it that he didn't have.

"That can be arranged you know" the cloaked man spoke "We will find her and kill her and then find your grandson and kill him too. They are nothing but children, lambs to the slaughter". He sneered.

Harold smirked back.

"They may be children, but they were only babies when they defeated Voldemort. Babies defeated your all powerful master" Harold laughed. "And where is he now? Do not underestimate their power for it'll be your undoing"

The cloaked man stood as Harold looked to the other men.

"All of your undoing".

Now it was Harold's turn to sneer.

He looked up to the ceiling as if seeing past it and up to the sky.

"I'm coming Mase" he whispered using a pet name for her hadn't used in years.

"Avada Kadavra!" the man spoke and a jet of green light emerged from his wand and silenced Harold Potter once and for all.

"Spread out and find the girl" The killer said.

The newly re-armed man unjinxed his friend and hurriedly left the room in search of Amelia.

The first man, however lingered and took in the room cautiously.

"Lumos maxima" he spoke igniting a bright light from his wand and illuminating the room.

All of the windows and glassware had been smashed along with the side wall where the wardrobe once stood. He could now see the landing from where he was standing and saw the other two men blasting their way through the other rooms sending powerful reverberations through the floors. Bricks, dust and debris covered most of everything else. Suddenly the upturned wardrobe caught his eye.

"Come out little girl I know you're in here"

Amelia froze, he breath caught in her throat. She could see the light of the wand through the gap in the wardrobe but couldn't see the direction in which the man's head was turned. She shut her eyes tightly.

"No one here" one of the other men spoke, the two of them entering the room.

"She must of got away, the sneaky brat" the other spoke.

The first man stalled in his position, not so sure.

"Perhaps, search the surrounding area, the woods" he spoke his eyes still on the wardrobe.

"What are you going to do?" the once hexed man asked.

"I am going to make sure that this place is nothing but a pile of ashes"

Walking over to the bed and curtains he held his want up and spoke.

"Incendio"

The materials instantly caught fire, the flames on the curtains traveling down the curtain pole to the other side and onto the carpeted floor.

The other two men laughed.

"What are you waiting for" the first man spoke angrily "Go!".

The two men demystified in their search for Amelia.

The first man headed for the bedroom door, flames emitting from the tip of his wand as he went. He stopped at the door frame for a second and looked back at the wardrobe and then continued on out of the door.

It wasn't long before Amelia began coughing. She tried with all of her might to get up but she couldn't, she was trapped. The flames were starting to get large around the room, blankets were erupting into fireballs. She refused to look at either of the bodies that littered the floor.

She thought of so many things. She thought of Cedric and how he would never get her owl, she thought of her brother and how they would never meet, how she would never travel on the Hogwarts express, never go to Hogwarts, never play chaser on a quidditch team. She cried silently, the tears falling cleaning the ash from her skin in their wake. Her grandfather's words to her echoed in her mind but all she could think of was that he died for nothing. Trying to keep her promise to him she began pinching herself in an effort to stay awake. Her grandfather had sent for help and it would be here any moment. Her eyelids suddenly began to grow heavy. Shockwaves from downstairs told her that the ground floor was plundering along with its higher sister. Heat began to build all around her. She could see her grandfather's wand in the distance but could not reach it. Another five minutes passed and the room began to get foggy with smoke. Crackling could be heard from the other side of the room but she couldn't see the source.

She was drifting in and out of consciousness not being able to tell how much time had passed unable to differentiate between the waking world and the world of dreams. She felt like the strength was being zapped from her. She could see a woman standing in the room, smiling at her. She recognised her from the pictures, it was her mother. A man joined her, her father.

"Hold on just a little longer darling" her mother said her voice echoing as if it were farther away than the form depicted.

"Help is on the way sweetheart" her father added his voice echoing in the same way.

She gave them a slight nod.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard downstairs which made Amelia jump with fright,

Her parents were now gone but she wondered if they were ever there in the first place.

She could hear muffled taking through the floor boards, the people downstairs were taking loudly to one another.

"Harold!" a male voice shouted "Where are you? Maisie?"

"The fires spread" another voice noted slightly coughing.

"The kitchen's engulfed there's nobody in there" a third voice announced.

Thundering footsteps trampled up the stairs.

"Is there anyone up here" a voice echoed from the landing.

It sounded so far away to Amelia but her ears were ringing now and seemed to be drowning out most noises.

"The girls room is empty" a voice spoke.

"Maybe they got away" the second man said slightly breathless.

"There are aurors searching in the woods, if they did we'll find them".

Amelia couldn't see their faces when they entered the room, her eye sight seemed blurred.

"Oh no Amos, look" a male voice spoke obviously finding her grandfather's body.

"He's dead" the man announced.

"So is Mrs Potter" said the man standing closest to where Amelia lay.

"Help" Amelia began but no sound seemed to emit.

She coughed, trying to dislodge the ash that had settled in her throat.

"So where's Amelia?" Amos asked "They wouldn't of taken her with them?"

"I pray to Merlin that they have not" said a voice who Amelia now recognised to be Arthur Weasley's. They had come for her, to save her and her grandparents.

"Help!" she tried again this time with some success.

"Did you hear that?" one of the strangers spoke.

"Over there" Mr Weasley indicated her position.

"It's alright Amelia we've got you"

She felt the weight of the wardrobe being lifted off of her and she finally succumbed to the darkness.

It seemed only a short time had passed when she awoke. She was lying in a warm bed, smells of familiarity all around her. She heard a number of voices taking downstairs, loud, shrill, argumentative. As she sat up, a dull throbbing pain passed through her emanating from a large bruise she felt on her back. She grimaced gritting her teeth and pulled herself up fully. Her hand had been bandaged and she could feel an ointment of some sort covering the bruise. Her grandparents were dead, because of her. They died, like her parents did to protect her. She swallowed a cry and took a deep breath. It was only now she began to recognise her surroundings. She was at the Diggory's house, in the spare room. She often stayed here when her grandparents were away or when her grandfather attended card games with Mr Diggory that went on too long. Holding onto the wall for support, she walked albeit awkwardly towards the shut wooden door that stood on the left hand side of the room. She noticed that a few of her belongings that had obviously been saved from the fire sat on top of a small dresser that stood beside the door. A few pictures were there. One of her Mother and Father on their wedding day. The picture that was on the wall of them holding her and Harry. A picture of her grandparents on their forty-fifth wedding anniversary. They all looked so happy, full of life and energy as they all moved around their respective pictures. They had been removed from their frames and looked naked without them. She tried but was unable to hold back the next tear that tumbled down her face. A few trinkets lay on the table also. Her grandfather's lucky galleon which he took to every card game. He called it lucky whether he won or lost and Amelia had always found that quite peculiar. Her grandmother's locket. Amelia thought she must have died with this on for she never took it off. She never showed her what was inside it but she said that when she was ready she would give it to her and it would open itself for her. A set of keys that she didn't recognise also sat in top of the dresser. What was she to do now? Where was she to go. They were her only family and now they were gone. Feeling a fresh wave of tears hit her she flung open the door and ran out into the hallway and straight into.

"Cedric?" she asked unable to believe her eyes through the water that filled them.

Cedric, who was just emerging from his own room across the hall stood perfectly still in surprise.

"'Lia you shouldn't be out of bed. Are you okay? Should I get Mum?"

Tears threatened to consume her as she stood just looking at him. Her chest heaved with grief as she just ran into his arms.

Cedric was unsure what to do and just stood there.

"They're gone" she wailed into his chest "Everyone's gone".

Cedric put his arms around her to console the frightened girl.

"Shh" he urged unable to find what to say.

The commotion seemed to alert the people downstairs of her consciousness as they all seemed to gather at the bottom looking up at the scene.

Mrs Diggory was having none of it however and pushed passed them all.

"Amelia darling" she spoke her soft voice doing nothing to sooth her now "We should get you back to bed".

Amelia looked at her through red puffy eyes and just followed her back into the room.

Amos, Arthur, Molly and few people Amelia didn't recognise trailed behind Mr Diggory clutching his sons shoulder in support as he walked by silently telling him to remain outside.

Mrs Diggory did the usual checks. Opened her mouth to check her throat, looked in her ears, listened to her chest, checked her pulse. Only when she had performed all of these tasks did she allow anyone else to talk.

Nodding to her husband she just stepped aside.

"How are you feeling Amelia?" Molly Weasley asked concerned.

Amelia sniffled the tears back and just smiled at her mother figure.

"I'm alright Mrs Weasley, I mean I feel alright".

Mrs Weasley just smiled at her.

"What happened last night?" she asked suddenly "Who were those people?"

The atmosphere in the room changed a little.

A man who she didn't recognise stood up to speak.

"Death eaters, Miss Potter and a few that still have a bit if power I dare say" this time it was a man who she didn't recognise who spoke.

He saw the confusion in her face.

"Forgive me my name is Alastor Moody, I'm an auror and a good friend of Albus Dumbledore. It was he who called on me last night. We're trying to track the beasts right now, they're slippery though".

"What are death eaters?" Amelia asked not liking the sound of the name.

"Death eaters are.." Moody began but was cut off by Mrs Weasley.

"….a story for another day perhaps" she said glaring at Moody, the man who was going to tell an eight-year-old child about the minions of a tirant.

Amelia couldn't really concentrate on what anyone was saying and, trying her best not to kept glancing at the man's magically fake eye.

"Mr Moody was one of the men who rescued you" Mrs Diggory spoke sitting on a chair at the side of the room.

"Thank you Sir, thank you to all of you"

Moody turned away slightly uncomfortable with the praise.

"But how did Albus Dumbledore know I was in danger?"

"Cedric" Amos said proudly. The others seemed to look at him confused.

"Well Cedric was the one who alerted us. He got very agitated when you never sent the owl to him and begged us to go check on you. The house was already in flames when Arthur and I got there".

"That's when Mr Moody and Mr Shacklebolt turned up" Arthur continued.

"We were sent by Dumbledore who was contacted by your Grandfather" Mr Shacklebolt said cryptically but also with a smile.

"There is something else" Arthur Weasley spoke "Mr Moody and Mr Shacklebolt are not just here to talk to you" he paused.

"They are here to take you somewhere".

Amelia looked at them each in turn.

"Take me where?" she asked fearfully.

This time it was Moody who decided to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore has made arrangements for you to go and live with your muggle aunt and uncle, in Surrey".

Amelia's heart pounded in her chest.

"You mean, leave Ottery St Catchpole. Leave my friends?"

"You'll be with your brother" Mrs Diggory said enthusiastically trying to change Amelia's mind set on the situation.

"But I don't know anything about muggles and they won't be able to teach me potions or astronomy or defensive spells".

"Lots of witches and wizards go to Hogwarts without knowing that stuff, you'll just learn when you get there" Mrs Diggory smiled.

Amelia, for what seemed to be the hundredth time since she had awoken swallowed another bout of tears. She looked at the group in front of her.

"When do I leave?" she asked fearing the answer.

"As soon as you can travel" Moody replied "Shacklebolt and I are to escort you"

Amelia nodded maturely knowing she would be fighting a losing battle of she protested.

"I'll get you packed" Mrs Diggory announced standing and moving to the dresser where Amelia's possessions lay.

"Can I go say goodbye to everyone" Amelia asked directing her speech at Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley who also looked like she was holding back her emotions nodded.

"Of course dear, come on".

She took her time walking with Mrs Weasley to the Burrow trying to savour everything. The sun was out and bright but she couldn't make herself take notice. The homely smell of the burrow hit her almost immediately as she entered as did the noise of the chattering of the other children.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Cedric looked up at her concern.

"Hi 'Melia" Ginny greeted an unsure smile on her face "How are you?"

Fred, who was sitting beside his sister nudged her hard.

"Oh she's marvellous Gin" he said sarcastically

"She was just attacked by death eaters how do you think she is" George continued.

"That's enough from you lot" Mrs Weasley spoke sternly "Now then" her tone of voice changed completely. "Amelia I think you have time for a quick cup of tea before you go". With that Mrs Weasley began fiddling with the pots and pans.

"Go?" Ginny asked concerned looking to her brothers for answers.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked also looking a little worried.

Amelia sighed and stared at her shoes for a couple of moments before answering.

She looked back up at them, looking each person in the face.

"I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle, in Surrey"

She said it all at once fearing that she might not get the words steady if she paused.

"Surrey?" Fred asked "That's ages away"

Amelia smiled.

"I know it is Freddy"

"How long are you going for?" Cedric asked

"Forever" she said sadly "Well, until I turn seventeen anyway"

"But" Cedric started "We were supposed to go to Hogwarts together, the platform, the train"

"She can still do all that" Mrs Weasley said laying a pot of tea on the table "Just because she's going to live with muggles doesn't mean she's turning into one"

Amelia smiled a sad smile to Cedric which he caught. It took him everything he had to respond but he did. He knew how hard it was going to be for and the last thing she needed was the thought that one of her best friends was annoyed with her.

She joined her friends at the table. All together for possible the last time.

"Will you write to us" Ginny asked hopefully as George poured her tea for her.

"I'll try" Amelia responded "But I'm not bringing Leander so I'll just have to respond to you with your owls. I don't think Harry will have an owl yet".

"That's right" Cedric said "You'll meet your brother"

"Are you excited to meet him?" Ginny asked.

"To be honest I think that seeing my brother is the only good thing that is coming of this"

Mrs Weasley sighed to herself and at the broken heartedness of the small children around her.

"Oh hush now everyone, Amelia's Aunt and Uncle are probably lovely people"

As the lunch went on and her friends tried to make her excited about finding Harry she clung to the hope that her Aunt and Uncle were good people. Her Aunt and her Mother had the same parents so they had to be alike right?

How wrong she was...

**Well do you like it? I know its a little different from the first chapter and I feel really bad about Harold and Maisie Potter but it had to happen in order for the big meet! :) Hope to see your reviews + Feedback**

** ~MissDefied~**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Authors note:**

**I want to thank everyone for following the story or putting it as a favorite. It gives me a bit of encouragement to keep going with it.:) **

**Thanks September and Summer I'm glad you liked it...I know I felt very bad about it but I'll be sure to add in your name again...:) **

**So this chapter is a little dark too...but is the last part of the prologue**

**I really hope you like it!**

"She'll not be living here" Vernon Dursley said indignantly crunching up the letter in his hands. His face reddened with every passing moment.

"Typical" he wife Petunia added "Every member of their family gets killed and we get landed with not one, but two. Well I'll not have it either"

"Hear that" Vernon Dursley spat "We won't have her, and I have a good mind to throw that boy out of here too".

Albus Dumbledore looked unfazed. He serenely sat on their covered sofa sipping a cup of tea that he had had to conjure himself.

He placed the cup back on the saucer and looked to Petunia Dursley.

"We both know you can't do that now, can you?"

"Well I never agreed to house the girl" she snapped "She's lived with non blood relations of Lily for all these years, can you not just take them both and perform a magic like that again?"

"And as you can clearly tell Petunia Dursley, the bond charm that I created and casted myself was not nearly as strong as the blood bond that you and Harry share".

"What's he taking about Petunia, what is all this nonsense" Vernon asked peeved that he was being excluded intellectually from the conversation.

"Well if you weren't sure about that, how can you be sure about this. How can you be sure that we are safe?"

"Because love is the oldest and most powerful magic in the world" Dumbledore smiled.

"Ha!" Petunia sneered "Love? That boy? You must be joking".

"You loved your sister and she loved you but she also loved that young boy who is presently sitting in the cupboard under your stairs trying very hard to think of why he was sent to bed with no dinner when a stranger knocked on the door. Your sister loved him so much that she gave her life for him, so he could live. You may deny it all you like but you care for him".

Vernon looked to his wife with distain.

"I do not Vernon"

A knock sounded once again on the front door.

"Ah" Dumbledore said dissolving his cup to the amazement of the two Dursley's and standing up "That'll be her now".

"Now wait a second you old codger, we haven't agreed to anything"

Dumbledore walked to the sitting room door pulling it open to reveal an eavesdropping Dudley Dursley. He looked up in shock at the old man. This seemed to snap Petunia out of her revere.

"Didikins, why don't you go upstairs for a moment while the grownups talk" Petunia spoke in almost a babyish tone.

"Whose he?" Dudley asked precociously.

"Never you mind now Dudley" Vernon spoke "Go upstairs and later we'll take you out for dinner".

"Fine" Dudley yelled stomping up every step of the stairs. When he got to the second step from the top he stalled and began jumping on the spot.

"Enjoying the shower Potter" he laughed before running on to his room.

"Lovely boy" Dumbledore said walking on to the front door.

Vernon stopped him.

"Now you see here Dumbleforth, she'll not be staying. You can call child services and get her put in an orphanage for all I care".

Dumbledore looked passed the Dursley's and saw the door to the cupboard under the stairs creak open. Harry was now curious. Dumbledore simply put his finger to his mouth in a quieting motion before turning back to the front door. Vernon, in all of his fury was convinced that Dumbledore was shushing him.

"That's it" Vernon yelled man handling the great Wizard by the arm and directing him to the door. When it opened, however they were not expecting what they saw on their welcome mat.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir" Moody greeted ushering Amelia closer to the door.

"I think its best we get inside, we might be being followed" Shacklebolt announced.

Vernon took in the two odd looking men one by one. He had never been so mortified in his life to have the two oddly dressed men standing on his doorstep. He was exceedingly ordinary and he wanted to remain that way.

"How dare you all come here uninvited" Vernon screamed startling an already frightened Amelia.

She hid behind Moody's cloak.

"Professor?" Alastor Moody asked begging for an explanation to the muggle man's violent behaviour. He took his wand out just in case.

"My dear sir" Dumbledore announced "I think it best that we take this conversation indoors away from prying eyes …..and ears".

Vernon looked up and down the street to make sure none of his neighbours were watching. A few curtains twitched

"Fine, come in"

He lead them all away from the door and back to the living room.

Amelia stayed perched in between Moody and Shacklebolt while she just stared at Dumbledore in awe.

"Amelia won't you come out and meet your aunt and uncle" Dumbledore asked kindly. His temperament reminded her slightly of Mrs Weasley which made her feel a little bit more at ease.

"Go on now girl" Moody urged.

She emerged from her hiding place and gazed up at the large form in terror.

Glancing at her aunt she compared her to the pictures she had seen of her mother and realised they looked very different.

Petunia however had to supress a small gasp when she viewed her niece for the first time, the similarities between her and her sister being overwhelming.

"This you then?" Mr Dursley asked.

"Yes sir" Amelia replied fearfully.

"Scrawny thing isn't she" Vernon grumbled "Weren't you feeding her then?"

He laughed boastfully.

Moody and Shacklebolt took an unsure look at one another.

"Well she's still not staying" Vernon said stubbornly.

The adults continued half taking half arguing while Amelia gazed around the room. There were lots of pictures. On the walls, on the mantel piece. Her aunt, her uncle and a slightly larger boy.

"Is that my brother?" she asked pointing to a picture of Dudley in his school uniform. This interrupted Vernon from his trail of thought as he looked at her.

"No, that is our son Dudley"

He was getting back on track with his speech when she interrupted him again.

"Why are there no pictures of Harry then?"

"He's camera shy" Vernon replied none too happy with the second break in his though process.

"Why aren't they moving?"

This question stumped Vernon.

"Why aren't what moving?" he asked becoming extremely irked.

"The pictures"

This time it was Kingsley who responded.

"Pictures don't move in the muggle world Amelia, they're just imprints".

Amelia nodded.

He turned back to the Dursley's.

"She's not used to muggle appliances, you'll have to teach her".

"Muggle?" Vernon asked.

"Oh sorry" Shacklebolt apologised "Non magically person".

"I will not have this talk in my house, do you here? We swore when we took in the boy that this would all come to an end, you cannot come in here and in the space of an hour disrupt our lives like this". Vernon was becoming red in the face.

"Mrs Dursley, what do you have to say about all of this" Dumbledore asked carefully

Vernon looked to his wife who had not stopped staring at Amelia, who was now staring at the television.

"Well she agrees with me, she….."

"She can stay" Petunia finished.

"That's right and another thing is that…..what did you say?" Vernon Dursley was now confused at his wife's sudden change of heart.

She turned to him whispering.

"Vernon they are not going to stop badgering us until we take her and the sooner we do then the sooner we can put an end to this nonsense for both of them"

"But…"

"I may have not been able to stop my sister from turning herself into a freak but I'll be damned if I let those kids follow suit".

Vernon nodded.

"Fine".

"Is it settled then?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is, but if you dare to come to my house uninvited again I'll…."Vernon stopped when he saw Dumbledore remove his wand.

The great wizard turned to Petunia.

"The same parameters are set for Amelia as they are for Harry, I trust you not to forget them"

Petunia agreed.

Dumbledore turned to Amelia.

"You're leaving?" Amelia asked fear lacing her voice.

Dumbledore nodded to the child.

Amelia changed her voice to a whisper.

"These people don't want me here and, they frighten me a little"

"They do not know what they truly want Amelia and no not fear those which we do not understand".

Amelia nodded.

Kingsley and Moody were the first to apparate away, much to the surprise of the two muggles.

"A pleasure as always" Dumbledore bowed to them and then he too was gone.

The room was silent for a few minutes, the three of them just looking at one another.

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley suddenly yelled.

Amelia turned to the door expecting to see the boy in the pictures walking through but instead she saw….

"Harry, this is your sister, she'll be staying here from now on, make her a bed under the stairs with you"

Harry stood there in shock, as did Amelia. He was the spitting image of their father. The same hair, the same nose, the same skin yet he looked at her with eyes that shone like her mother's, their mother's. He wore clothes that seemed to be way too large for him and had round glasses held together with scotch tape.

Harry looked to the Dursley's.

"She's _my_ sister?" he asked "But how is that possible?"

"It just is now Potter and do as I say"

"But" Harry tried to protest.

"Don't ask questions boy" Vernon yelled.

Harry looked unsure but still ran out of the room to fulfil his chore.

Amelia ran to follow after him but Vernon Dursley stopped her, grabbing her forcefully by the arm.

"Listen here girl" he spat "We have been training him to be normal for ten long years and I will not have you ruin it in a single night. You better watch what you say to him".

Amelia looked at him confused.

"I am normal" she spoke back ignorant to what her uncle meant.

"Not in this house you're not"

"Doesn't he know who he is?" Amelia asked getting slightly defeated now.

Mr Dursley puffed up his shoulders and stood over her.

"He is nobody, just like you. You ungrateful brat should be thankful that your aunt and I have taken you in"

This shut Amelia up, her eyes tearing a bit.

"Petunia" Mr Dursley said in a slightly nicer tone turning to his wife who still looked to be a slight state of shock from the arrival of her niece.

"Yes Vernon dear" she said anxiously leaping to the side of her overweight husband.

"Get Dudley Petunia we promised him dinner out and that's exactly where we are going"

"What about _them" _she asked taking Vernon's arm and hiding behind him slightly.

"Leave them here, they are not coming with us"

"By themselves?" she asked her mouth slightly ajar as she gawped up at her husband "I would like to have a house to come back to".

"They are not coming Petunia" Vernon spat angrily.

"I know there not" Petunia agreed "But if I could just ring my friend Yvonne, she has a fourteen-year-old daughter that could watch them"

Vernon seemed to think this over for a minute, twiddling his finger through the overgrown moustache.

"Fine but make it snappy".

Petunia left through one door, heading off to the kitchen to ring her friend Yvonne whilst Vernon left through the other heading up the stairs just as Harry was coming down. He had so many blankets and bedding in his arms that he could barely see over the top. Amelia rushed out to help.

"Here" she said taking the slightly stained pillow from the top of the pile along with a grey white sheet "Let me help you".

Harry, who was obviously not very accustomed to random acts of kindness looked startled for a moment before saying.

"Thanks"

She followed him to a door just before the kitchen when he stopped and opened it. It was a small cupboard and Amelia prayed that it was magically bigger on the inside. She of course did not get her wish.

"This is where you sleep?" she asked him as he began making up her bed directly beside his.

He nodded.

"Isn't it kind of small?" she asked.

"I'm used to it now, it'll take a bit of time getting used to the both of us being in there though".

He stopped organising the bedding for a moment and sat down on his mattress.

"I'm sorry" he begun looking at her "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this".

Sensing that this was going to be a long conversation she sat down on the mattress beside him.

"You're my sister?" he began a question still in his voice.

Amelia nodded smiling slightly.

"I'm Amelia" she said shyly.

"How is it that I know nothing about you?"

Amelia looked at him questioningly. She had always known about him so she automatically thought that he would of known about her.

"They never mentioned me, our aunt and uncle?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, but then again they never really talk to me about anything. They just tell me not to ask questions".

Amelia smiled at him sympathetically touching his hand. She already felt a close kinship to him.

"They're not very nice people, are they?" she whispered to him so she wouldn't be overheard by prying ears.

Harry smiled back.

"You've been here ten minutes and you already know that".

She grinned.

"Well it was kind of obvious".

"And how old are you?" Harry asked looking at her trying to gauge it himself.

"Eight, like you. We're twins, both born on the 31st of July".

"I have a twin?" Harry asked. This fact seemed to amuse him for some reason.

Amelia smiled.

"Obviously we're not identical"

Harry smiled back at her.

"Who's older?" he asked curiously.

"You are, by an hour and ten minutes. My, I mean our grandmother said that once you were born that I turned upside down and that caused the delay. She said that she always knew that I'd be the troublesome one"

"You look like him you know" she spoke as he turned to look at her again "Our father".

"I do?" he asked. Suddenly his heart warmed at the thought.

"But" she continued "You have Mum's eyes"

He beamed at her for the first time she had been there.

"Do you have any pictures of them?" he asked excitedly.

Amelia nodded.

"They saved a few from the fire, they're in my trunk".

"Fire?" Harry asked.

Amelia nodded sadly.

"I used to live with our grandparents, Dad's mother and father, but a few nights ago these bad men came and killed them and set our house on fire".

Harry didn't know what to say to this. He had heard of bad men on the news and when his Aunt Petunia would warn Dudley to stay away from them but never thought he would come across them let alone them kill members of his family. Amelia now became upset and began to sob, her body trembling. Harry stalled, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly after eight years he had a little sister to look after.

"It's okay" he said patting her lightly on the arm.

She turned into him and gave him a hug still crying on his shoulder.

Harry patted her back in awe, from what he could remember, this was his first hug.

"Everything's going to be so different now" she cried.

"It will" Harry agreed.

"They don't even like me, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon".

"I wouldn't take it personally" Harry replied "I don't think they like anyone except for themselves". They both let out a small giggle.

"Girl!" a booming voice roared from upstairs breaking the new familial atmosphere.

Amelia, not used to her new title ignored him and Harry had to poke her.

"I think that's you" Harry said nodding his head to upstairs where Vernon was now screaming at Dudley to put away his video game and put on his clean shirt.

Amelia nodded and wiped away the stray tears before leaving the cupboard to go upstairs.

The house was relatively small compared to the ones she was used to in Ottery St Catchpole but had higher ceilings and metal furnishings instead of wood.

As she got to the top of the landing she could see that the house had four bedrooms. Her Uncle and Aunts room, Dudley's room, a very overly decorated room to the left and a room that was so full of toys that she couldn't see the floor.

"Girl!" Uncle Vernon roared again. From the sound of his voice Amelia could sense that he was in his room and she tapped lightly on the door before entering. Her uncle was dressed in a suit that looked slightly too big for him indicated by the length of the trouser leg and the cuffs of the jacket. He had on a very boring plain grey tie and was fixing a smaller bow-tie version on Dudley who also now wore a suit.

"Who's she?" Dudley asked he voice already annoying Amelia.

"This Dudley is Amelia Potter, Harrys good for nothing parents decided to have twins and now they are both landed here ".

"She's Harry's sister?" Dudley asked. His tall frame walked slowly over to her "Where she been then?"

"Somewhere else, now don't ask questions Dudley, go downstairs your mother will want to see you".

Dudley groaned and push passed Amelia shoving her in the shoulder as he went. She sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Now girl" uncle Vernon spat "We're going to need to come up with a cover story for you".

"But why?" she asked.

He ignored her.

"You were living with your elderly grandparents and they couldn't handle you because you were so badly behaved…"

"But…." Amelia tried.

"Do not interrupt me girl I'm thinking" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily.

Amelia immediately shut her mouth.

"You've come to live here now because social services ordered it".

Amelia looked at him confused the more and more he ranted on. He was using words that she tried but couldn't understand.

He turned to her again pointing a chubby finger at her as he spoke.

"You do not go telling that boy anything understand?"

"But…"

He glared at her a vein pulsing in his forehead. She thought she'd better agree now for an easy life, she could always tell Harry the truth when they were alone in their room, sorry cupboard.

"Understood" she said dismally.

"Good" Uncle Vernon said calming a little "You may go back downstairs".

She suddenly had a thought.

"Uncle Vernon?" she asked testing the name out on her tongue. It seemed unfamiliar and strange.

He didn't even look at her but grunted that he was listening.

"Where is my trunk? I'd like to fetch some of my things from it"

He turned to look at her, glee in his eyes.

"Ha! I don't think so missy. Using some of your freakish little things in this house, well I'll have none of it. I've disposed of it, the contents, everything. You'll not see it again, mark my words".

"But they were my things!" Amelia argued tears threatening to fall.

"Not any more, you are normal now and you better start getting used to it" With that he grabbed Amelia by the scruff of the neck and lead her out of the room. The door shut in front of her, a half inch from her face.

A tear fell but she wiped it away quickly. All of her things, her clothes, a picture Ginny drew for her a few months ago, a dried flower Cedric had bewitched to bloom for her, magic sweets that made you sick that Fred and George had given her as a goodbye present, an anti Nargal necklace from Luna, chocolate frog cards from Ron, the things that had been recovered from her house and most importantly to her, pictures. Of her family, the only reminder of them she had left. Tears clouded her vision as she slowly descended the staircase. She could see, however Harry waiting at the bottom for her.

"I heard shouting" he said carefully "Are you alright?"

Amelia slowly nodded her head while whipping away a drop of liquid sorrow that fell from her left eye.

"You're not are you?"

"I'll be fine Harry" she smiled sadly at him "Now come on I want to hear all about you".

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the cupboard.

"Petunia!" uncle Vernon bellowed at his wife from upstairs "Have you seen my brown belt?".

"It's in your day wear wardrobe dear" she shouted back loud enough for him to hear.

When Uncle Vernon told them, at half past six to be good for the babysitter while they were out he gave them both a stern look. The babysitter was the fourteen-year-old daughter of

Aunt Petunia's tall, pale friend Yvonne. Becky, who was as much interested in the Potter children as the Dursley's were seemed to like lazing about on the couch or playing on Dudley's video games. This suited Harry and Amelia well though as all they wanted to do was to get to know one another. They stole some food from the kitchen and closed the door to the cupboard behind them. After forty-five minutes or so they had already been through a great list of topics, including their favourite colour which happened to be the same as each other, blue. Favourite meals, favourite books. Harry included a few favourite movies that he'd happen to watch on TV with the Dursley's every so often and Amelia pretended to know what he was talking about.

Every time Amelia went to tell something about herself or their family to Harry she paused and wondered to herself if she was allowed. After an hour of this she got so sick of keeping things from him that he should know that she decided that if he asked a question then she would tell him the truth.

"So where did you live with our grandparents?" he asked "Was it in Surrey?"

Amelia shook her head.

"No we lived in Devon, in a small village called Ottery St Catchpole"

"Oh, so did you go to school there too?"

Amelia looked at him for a moment.

'School? Before Hogwarts?' She thought to herself.

"We didn't go to school" Amelia answered finally "The adults in the area taught me and the other children in the village at home".

Harry thought this slightly strange.

"So everyone in the village was home schooled?"

"Well the muggle's went to school but…" she forgot herself for a moment and froze instantly.

"Muggle's?" he asked "What's a muggle?"

Amelia took a deep breath already thinking that this was a very bad mistake but she had to continue, her gut was telling her to.

"Harry I need to tell you something, about us, our family, where we come from"

Harry nodded and sat up a little straighter on his mattress.

"Okay" he nodded at her to continue.

She didn't know where to start.

"Harry I was warned not to tell but I have to and it's going to sound so strange and weird and you are either going to think I'm lying or that I'm mad but….We're not from here Harry, this is not our world…"

"What? You mean we're aliens?" Harry interrupted her a slight smile on his face.

"No, no nothing like that" she replied instantly.

"We're from the magical world. Our father was a wizard as was out grandfather and as are you. Our Grandmother and mother were witches and so am I. I didn't go to school because witches and wizards don't go to school until they're eleven and then it's to Hogwarts, a school to study magic" she said all this very fast in an effort to get it all out with one big breath.

Harry looked at her as if she had five heads. At this moment she kind of wished she did because it might of made her statement more plausible.

"I have things to prove it, pictures. But Uncle Vernon has taken them away and won't give them back" she continued.

Harry's silence scared her a little.

"Please believe me Harry, haven't you ever made things happen, things you can't explain?"

He looked at her as if she had read his mind.

He had once been walking home from school when Dudley and his friends came up behind him and started throwing stones at him. He began running from them but was still three and a half miles and a bus journey away from home. He knew they were going to catch him and beat him up but as he ran he looked up to see that he was standing outside of number 3 Privet drives garden, only a house away from home. He didn't know how he had done it but he had travelled 3 and a half miles, a thirty-five minute journey in 30 seconds. He sat in his cupboard for an hour before Dudley arrived home, just as bewildered as he was. He shook it off and supposed that maybe he was closer to home than he had first assumed. Dudley had made up for his disappearing act later that night by punching him a few times in the ribs and once on the nose for good measure.

"There were explanations for all of those things" Harry said defensively "It doesn't mean it was what? Magic?"

Amelia nodded.

"But it was magic and there's a whole world of it out there".

"Look and I understand that you've been through a lot lately, and you have a really good imagination it's just I don't think that I believe in magic".

Amelia looked at him in shock and lay down on her mattress in horror.

She looked up at him her eyes full of the emotion she was feeling.

"You don't have to believe in magic, it's going to be part of you whether you believe it or not" and with that she turned over towards the wall, her back facing him.

Harry felt terrible, he hadn't meant to upset her, it was just such a farfetched notion. Magic, wizards, witches and what next, dragons? Elves? Goblins?. He would give anything to believe her.

Even so she had promised him evidence in the form of photographs. What he was to see in these photographs that would change his mind he didn't know. He decided he would ask his uncle for them when he got home.

The cupboard was dark when Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley arrived home. Harry rubbed his eyes recognising that he had probably fallen asleep. To his left soft breathing indicated that Amelia must of fallen asleep too.

"Sixty-five quid Petunia" his uncle said angrily "The man charged me sixty-five quid, for three meals!".

"Well" Petunia said sadly obviously upset that their night didn't go as they planned "Dudders did have three desserts".

Uncle Vernon laughed at his son's sick face.

"A growing boy needs filling Petunia" he boasted ruffling Dudley's hair.

Becky arrived in the hallway a few seconds later making both Vernon and Petunia's faces fall.

"Well" Vernon asked sternly "Did they behave?"

Becky nodded gruffly.

"Didn't even see 'em really"

With that Vernon looked to the cupboard through slit eyes.

'What have they been up to?' he thought to himself.

After Vernon reluctantly handed a twenty and five pound note to Becky she disappeared out of the door insisting to Petunia that she was okay for a lift home.

"Mum, I don't feel well" Dudley said suddenly looking greenly at his mother.

"Oh Didders, let's get you to bed" said Aunt Petunia helping her over weight son up the stairs.

"See that Petunia, food poisoning!" Vernon shouted up the stairs after them.

Harry had taken one look at Dudley and instantly knew that he had just over indulged himself as usual. Vernon was locking the door and turning off the porch light when Harry seized his opportunity.

The cupboard door creaked as he emerged from it.

"Have a good night then?" Harry asked his uncle.

Vernon tuned to look at him suspiciously.

"We haven't brought you anything back if that's what you're wondering" Vernon spat.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not, I eh, I just wanted to ask you something".

Vernon turned to place the key he had just locked the door with on a hook and grunted for Harry to continue.

"Amelia has told me some things, some things that I find very hard to believe and it's just she said you had her things and that they will show me that what she's saying is true".

Vernon turned towards Harry but was looking passed him towards the cupboard with pure hatred and fury in his eyes.

"Did she now?" he grumbled "Well we'll see about that".

Vernon stormily brushed past Harry and threw the cupboard door open so hard that Harry thought it would fly off of the hinges.

"Girl!" he screamed through gritted teeth grabbing and pulling Amelia out of bed half by the collar of her shirt and half by her hair. She looked startled, fear etched in her face and tried to grasp Vernon's hand in an effort to make him let go.

"Hey" Harry yelled at his uncle "Don't hurt her".

"What did you say to him?" he screamed to loudly it made her ears hurt "What did you tell him". He began to shake her, almost as if the truth was going to come pouring out of her pockets like lunch money.

"I..I" she didn't know what to say to him. He was just so angry at her.

She looked to Harry pleadingly but he stood transfixed. He too had never seen his uncle to angry. It made him wonder what they were trying to keep from him.

"Right" Vernon yelled dragging her up by her collar he pulled her along the hallway.

Harry tried to get in front of him, to stop him but he pushed him out of the way.

She found it hard not trip going up the stairs as he dragged her up it. She could feel the threads in her collar beginning to rip and tear as he continued up his quest. As they reached the landing Petunia was emerging from Dudley's room and sent her husband a questioning look. He instead seemed to ignore her and dragged Amelia into the room she had seen earlier with all of the toys. He threw her to the floor as they stepped inside. Petunia and Harry trailed into the room behind them.

There was Amelia's trunk, sitting at the other side of the over loaded bed with stacks of books on top of it. She knew he had been lying when he had said he had gotten rid of it.

Vernon through the books off of it and they landed to the ground with a thud. At this Petunia jumped up.

"Vernon, shush Dudley's asleep".

Vernon kept working on his task albeit somewhat quieter.

The trunk door squeaked open and Harry could see a name written perfectly in gold ink on the inside of the lid. '_James Harold Alfric Potter' _. Harry stared in awe, this was once his father's. The writing was so neat and straight that he could even see his aunt look at it impressed. Something else was written beside it, this however was written in black ink and by someone with childish handwriting. '_And Sirius Orion Black, sometimes'._

This made Harry smile a little. Was this Sirius Black once a friend of his father's? He was about to ask his sister when he remembered that he had already got her into trouble once today and he was not about to do it again.

Vernon began routing in the trunk for something, his task made easier by the fact that there was very little in the trunk.

"Aha!" Vernon screeched in triumph.

In his hands, to Amelia's horror were the pictures she had brought with her. The only reminder of her family she had left.

He held them so the backs of the pictures faced everyone. To Harry's dismay he still had not seen the contents of the pictures.

"This is your evidence is it girl?" he asked her though gritted teeth.

Amelia could see what he was about to do.

"Please" she begged "Don't"

"I asked you nicely and what do you do, as soon as my back is turned you disobey me. I will not stand for it in my own house. Do you hear?"

"I won't do it again I promise" she cried trying to reach for the photos.

"Too right you won't" Uncle Vernon seethed "Because now you won't have the evidence".

A ripping noise sounded throughout the room. Rip, the photos were halved, rip, the photos were quartered, rip, rip, rip. She couldn't believe it. She sat on the floor in utter shock. No tears, no anger just shock. Her world was now gone, taken by these mug…, what was the word? By these people!.

Even Petunia looked at her husband glumly.

Vernon smiled in victory and only stopped ripping when the photos would rip no more.

Looking down at the shredded fragments his face froze. Amelia could see, if she squinted the picture still moving in the little pieces. This cheered her up a little, they could be repaired.

"No! No I will not stand for this!" Vernon screeched. He balled up the little pieces in a fist and stormed out of the room he didn't see the couple of pieces that floated from his hand and onto the floor "Let's see how they take to a little bit of fire".

Amelia jumped up from her position on the floor.

"No! Uncle Vernon please" she ran after him her form much faster than his. She met him just as he was about to descend the stairs.

She leapt for his arm trying to pry his hand open.

"Get off" he said throwing his arm back and forth trying to shake her off.

Petunia and Harry had now left the room and were watching on from the landing.

"Please, they're all I have left" she pleaded again holding her grip firmly.

"Not anymore" Vernon said harshly exaggerating the swing of his arm more and more.

He went to take a step.

"No, please" she screamed at him.

Suddenly he was free and began to walk again, Amelia jumped for his arm again and missed.

She didn't have time to scream as she fell past her uncle and tumbled down the stairs. Her aunt, however did scream as she witnessed the fall.

"No!" Harry yelled after her. She wasn't moving when he got to her. She lay on her back, her arm twisted awkwardly and blood, that was now emerging quickly from her head. It was only now that Harry noticed a small diagonal scar that she had on her head. Slightly more to the right then where his was on his head.

"Call an ambulance" Harry yelled now feeling his young age. He felt as if he could do nothing to help.

Uncle Vernon stood frozen in exactly the same spot as when she fallen but Aunt Petunia moved.

She rushed down the stairs passed her husband to the phone in the hallway.

"Is, is she breathing?" Vernon asked his nephew talking to him civilly for the first time, ever.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah I think so".

"I didn't mean to" he said slowly "You saw she…..and I….but she"

Harry didn't answer but instead looked at his uncle hatefully. His sister could be lying here severely injured thanks to him and he was still trying to weasel his way out of it. A sudden wave of guilt washed through Harry. If he hadn't said anything about the pictures to his uncle then he would have never gotten so angry and would of never ripped up Amelia's pictures, and then this would of never happened. He sighed to himself gazing at his broken sister praying that he would get the chance to know her better.

**I know its a little dark but everything happened's for a reason...:) I really hope you like it though...please let me know :)**

**~MissDefied~**


	4. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews September and Summer and xenocanaan, really appreciate them! :) Also a big thank you anyone following the story or putting it as your favorite. **

**So this is the longest chapter and is the first chapter I have written that is kind of like the book. I hope you still like it but I feel that the real story wont start until (As you know) their at Hogwarts.**

**Please give me your feedback as it is the chapter I am most unsure about**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry but if I did I probably would of written like ten more books, Wizards can get held back can't they? :P**

Chapter One

It was early hot summers morning when his aunt woke him. He had been having an odd dream filled with flying motorbikes and bright flashes of green light. Thinking about it hard he was sure he'd had had it before. Now it seemed to be disappearing slowly from his mind.

"Up! Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice sounded as she banged hard on the cupboard door. Harry groaned and felt around the shelf above him for his rounded rimmed glasses. He could hear the clattering of cutlery coming from the kitchen and sighed to himself. He longed just to turn around and crawl back into the land of flying motor bikes and green light but he couldn't because today was Dudley's eleventh birthday.

He could hear him now jumping about his room upstairs excitedly. Every year on his birthday Dudley was allowed to bring a friend out for the day and today he would be going to the zoo with his friend Piers Polkiss. Dudley and Piers were two members of a group of bullies who loved to torment Harry. They used to punch him behind corners and in bathrooms at St Grogory's primary school for years and he had learnt to stay away from the lot of them.

Finding his broken glasses he put them on and turned to wake his sister who slept at the other end of the matrass. They had used to sleep side by side but they had begun to get older and taller and Amelia had suggested sleeping tops and tails. He sat up to see a mess of blankets where his sister slept which suggested that she was already up. She usually was up before him, she had nightmares. He changed into Dudley's very large old clothes and made his way into the kitchen. Everyone was already in there. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper glancing every so often at his sons amused face as he stared at his birthday presents. Aunt Petunia was fussing over her son's hair trying to flatten it with one hand and brush it through with the comb in the other. His sister stood at the cooker frying bacon and was the only one who looked at him when he entered. She smiled at him and he walked over to her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked in a whisper.

Amelia shrugged turning back to the bacon.

"You were sleeping and I was already awake, I thought I'd make a start".

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked her carefully trying to gauge her reaction.

Amelia nodded.

"But it wasn't as bad, honest".

Harry had noticed a change in his sister after the accident. He was thankful that the only physical damage was a broken arm, a scalp laceration and a concussion but the mental and emotional trauma seemed to have been much worse. She became quiet. She never talked to him about their family again and would change the subject when he brought it up, he never pushed her on it. To their Aunt and Uncles relief she never talked about magic or witches again and Harry felt immense disappointment at this for it was now a story he was very much curious about.

After the Ambulance had come that night Harry went back up the spare room to look for any bit of evidence to support Amelia's story. In the trunk he paused with it opened for a moment, just staring at his father's name inscribed on the wood. In the trunk he found her clothes, an old necklace, a silver bracelet an odd necklace, a child's drawing and a few other things and finally a strange looking coin that said 'One Galleon' on it. It looked to be gold and Harry wondered what currency it was. Putting it back he was about to give up when he noticed something on the floor. It was slightly obscured by a train set that Dudley had begged for and had broken within minutes. It looked to be flecks of paper and on closer inspection it was seen to have a slight sheen to it. There were three medium to large pieces lying on the floorboard. They looked to be photo paper and Harry figured that his uncle must have dropped them when he was tearing the photos.

They all faced down and Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he went to pick them up. He placed them all one by one in the palm of his hand so they all had equal space.

The first, was a corner piece and only showed a picture of a sky that, to Harry's eye didn't move at all. He put it down. The next was an oddly shaped piece and didn't really show much of anything. From what Harry could tell it looked like clothing, maybe a robe but he couldn't be sure and again the picture remained motionless. He put it down. Finally the last piece sat in the palm of Harry's hand. It was the largest of the three pieces and looked to be the centre of a picture. It was upside-down so with slightly apprehensive fingers he touched the corner lightly and turned it over.

Harry almost dropped the piece straight away. There, right in front of him was a couple smiling and waving up at him. They seemed to be dancing in and out of the picture slightly due to where the photo had been ripped. He couldn't help but stare at it in wonderment. He wondered who the people were and, if Amelia was telling the truth about this then what else had she said was true?

"How many are there?" Dudley asked snapping Harry out of his memory. He had been standing there so long that Harry thought that his cousin must of tried to count them himself but couldn't manage any number over twenty-one.

"Thirty-six" uncle Vernon announced proudly "I counted them myself earlier".

Dudley looked furious.

"But last year I had thirty-seven"

Harry rolled his eyes to his sister who was looking at the scene as if she was used to it.

"Well" Vernon replied slightly disappointed at his son's reaction "These are a bit bigger and expensive than the ones you had last year".

Dudley looked to his father red building in his face.

"I don't care how big they are" he wailed pretending to cry.

Petunia tried to console her son.

"Don't cry Popkins, here's what we're going to do, when we go out we'll buy you two more presents. How's that?"

This seemed to cease Dudley's incessant wailing a return the room to quiet.

Amelia began to serve breakfast moments later just as the phone began to ring. Aunt Petunia pulled herself away from her sons shredding or wrapping paper to go answer it. He opened a new computer, a second television, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, a gold wristwatch, a video recorder, a cine-camera, a remote control crane, and a racing bicycle all before Petunia returned with a grave face.

"Vernon, that was Mrs Figg, she's broken her leg and can't take them for the day"

Vernon looked from his son's chubby face to his sullen looking wife.

Harry glanced to Amelia with a small smile on his face. He knew he shouldn't be but he was slightly glad that Mrs Figg had broken her leg. Not because he wished her pain, no he wouldn't of wished that on anyone not even the Dursley's it was just every year on Dudley's birthday he and Amelia would have to stay with her for the day. Arabella Figg was an elderly slim lady with a great passion for cats. She had a scrap book of every cat she ever owned and would show the two Potter's every picture, naming them out as she went. The longer Harry could go without learning about Mr Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty the better.

"What about your friend Yvonne? Or her daughter?" Uncle Vernon asked immediately.

"They can't, they're on vacation for two weeks".

Vernon sighed.

"We could always stay here" Harry suggested. Amelia looked to her uncle at this suggestion.

"You bloody well can't" Vernon snapped "What would we come back to?"

Petunia laughed nervously.

"We're not going to burn down the place" Harry said taking a small bite of his bacon. At this time Dudley had either become bored or hungry for he too was sitting at the table.

"They aren't coming" Dudley wailed through a mouthful of eggs.

Uncle Vernon looked stuck and glanced at his wife.

She too had no suggestion.

"They'll have to come then" he said through gritted teeth as if each word had caused him physical pain.

Amelia looked shocked and by the look on her brother's face he was too.

Dudley began to cry harder.

"They'll ruin everything" he cried.

Harry and Amelia began eating their breakfasts faster in case Dudley decided to throw a tantrum and throw everything off of the table.

"Now, now Popkins they won't ruin anything, we won't let them. We won't even now they are there, will we?"

She directed the last part sternly to her niece and nephew.

"No Aunt Petunia" they said in unison.

Dudley only stopped winging when a knock sounded from the door.

"That'll be Piers" he said excitedly jumping off of his chair and out into the hall to answer the door. Harry swore that he had never seen him move so fast, except for maybe when Aunt Petunia called him for dessert.

Piers was a tall lanky boy with a face that reminded Harry of a rat. He was one of Dudley's best friends because, even though all in their group liked to beat up Harry he along with Dudley were the only two who could look passed Amelia's female status to beat her too.

Amelia visibly flinched as he entered the room. Harry on the other hand looked at Piers right in the eye unafraid.

Minutes later, after the two Potters had received a severe lecture from Uncle Vernon to behave themselves, they were riding in the back of the car on their way to the zoo.

Harry and Amelia, being the smallest in the car shared a seat and seat belt while Dudley and Piers took up the rest of the room. At every corner Dudley never failed to elbow Amelia in the stomach. She, who had the misfortune of sitting beside him was now mostly on top of Harry's leg than her own seat. Aunt Petunia kept sending them both death glares through the rear-view mirror any time they made a noise. For some reason they both didn't care, they were going to the zoo for the first time and this made them light hearted and happy.

After several more minutes and dozens of more complaints from Dudley they arrived at the zoo. Nothing seemed to dampen their spirits. They saw giraffes, zebra's, elephants, lions and tigers in the Africa reserve section of the zoo which took up most of the morning. They each got an ice-cream at the ice cream stand mostly due to the vendor asking what Harry and Amelia wanted before Vernon or Petunia could object. They shared chicken nuggets and a small fries for lunch whilst the others gorged themselves on double cheese burgers and curly fries with chocolate milkshakes and warm apple pie for afters. The twins didn't mind though as they were having one of the best days out ever.

After lunch they went to the reptile house at the other side of the park. A tour was walking around getting the full information of the reptiles by the tour guide as their small group seemed to walk around aimlessly. They walked to the different displays and read the signs on the different cold blooded creatures. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were a few feet away looking at the tortoises when Dudley's booming voice cried from the front of the Boa constrictor's glass cage.

Amelia walked from the Iguana's display to see what the fuss was about.

"Make him move!" Dudley wailed. Piers stood beside of him trying to think of a way to make a snake move.

Uncle Vernon tapped heavily on the glass.

"Move" he shouted as if the snake would now, hearing the order of a middle aged overweight man would now immediately start dancing.

"He's sleeping" Amelia cried angrily at her family moving to the front of the display, Harry stood beside her.

Dudley let out an exasperated sigh.

"He's boring" he groaned moving on to the next display. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Piers followed Dudley along to the next display.

"He looks so sad" Amelia said looking longingly at the snake.

"We're sorry about him" Harry said suddenly taking to the snake while indicating his apology about Dudley "He doesn't know what it's like, lying there day after day".

To Harry and Amelia's amazement the snakes head shot up and looked like he was looking at them.

Both Harry and Amelia stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked not even blinking.

The snake did something which looked like a nod.

"Oh my gosh" Amelia said.

"Do you talk to people very often?" she asked it.

The snake shook his head as if he too were in wonderment of the situation.

Suddenly Harry noticed the sign at the back of the cage 'Burmese Boa Constrictor'

"You're from Burma aren't you?" Harry asked "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake indicated with his head to another sign that said 'This specimen was bred in captivity'.

Harry nodded in comprehension.

"That's us too" he said "We never knew our parents either".

Amelia looked suddenly upset at the thought.

A very loud familiar voice blasted suddenly from behind them.

"Mum, Dad come quick, you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley yelled rushing over to the glass cage and reaching the front with so much force that it knocked both Harry and Amelia to the ground. Piers joined him with as much enthusiasm, both pressing their noses against the glass. If Harry was asked to explain the next five minutes he wouldn't know what to say. All he knew was that one minute he was looking up at Dudley and Piers from the floor with so much loathing and disgust and the next minute he was watching the large pane of glass from the cage just disappear. Amelia, whom he glanced at almost straight away also looked shocked. They tried to stifle a laugh when they watched as both Piers and Dudley slumped head first into the water area of the cage. The snake that they had been talking to moments before suddenly slid out and Amelia felt herself tense at once. He slithered up to where they both sat on the floor and looked up at them with his slit eyes. They all seemed to glare at each other for a long moment when unexpectedly the snake winked at them.

"Thanksssss" it hissed.

"Any time" Harry replied in disbelief as the snake slid on.

Screams of people, who were running from the snake echoed through the zoo.

When they got home Harry and Amelia were both sent straight to their cupboard. They had been arguing with the Dursley's all the way home when they had been accused of causing the glass to disappear. How anyone could cause a giant piece of glass to disappear and then reappear moments later without anyone knowing Harry didn't know, he just knew that he and his sister were, as usual being blamed for the imposable endeavour. It had taken the zoo keepers a good thirty-five minutes to rescue Dudley and Piers as they were too preoccupied with chasing the large Boa constrictor around the park. This was a complete disgrace to Mrs Dursley who vowed to every member of staff that would listen that they would never ever be returning as long as she lived. Mr Dursley was just happy to leave without anyone asking him what had happened to the glass.

The escape of the Brazilian Boa constrictor earned Harry and Amelia their longest ever punishment. They had had to stay in the cupboard under the stairs at all times except for school and meals and by the time it had ended even school had finished. Now it was the summer holidays and their mission was to stay as far away as possible from Dudley and his gang who seemed to be at the house almost every day. Their favourite sport seemed to be Harry hunting even Dudley and Piers looked to catch Amelia sometimes. This was a very good excuse to stay out of the house. Harry and Amelia walked around town just talking, they went to the park and fed ducks with the stale bread from aunt Petunia's kitchen and sometimes even went to the playground by their house. This is where they could play around and even act like kids their age. In September they would be going to Stonewall high, the local public secondary school while Dudley was accepted into Uncle Vernon's old primary school Smelting's. That Saturday Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to London to get his new uniform which consisted of a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, a straw boater, and a gnarled cane. The cane was so students could hit each other while the teachers weren't looking, something that Dudley had endeavoured to practice on Harry. Harry was so excited to be rid of Dudley in September that he took the beatings gladly. Without Dudley or his gang to turn others off them they would hopefully make friends of their own.

That thought changed slightly however when Harry woke up early one morning to the most foul stench. He dressed and made his way to the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. When he entered Amelia looked up from the kitchen table at him and gave him a small smile. He could tell something was wrong though and when he mouthed the question to her she just nodded over to the sink where Aunt Petunia looked busy.

To his surprise this was also the source of the smell.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry asked with a small voice "What is that?".

Aunt Petunia looked to her nephew and smirked at the look of revulsion on his face.

"This is your new school uniform, I've died some of Diddikin's old clothes, they'll look exactly the same as everyone's else's when I'm finished".

Harry's heart plummeted, they were definitely going to be way too big for him. He thought this was going to be a fresh start for him and his sister but now going to school wearing Dudley's old clothes he knew he was going to be made an outcast again. He sat at the kitchen table next to his sister and across from his uncle who had his face covered by the morning paper.

Amelia looked to Harry sadly and took his hand.

"I know" she whispered "They have me wearing some grey clothes they found in a charity shop. They have moth holes in them".

"It'll always be like this won't it" Harry whispered back to her.

Amelia just gave him a sad smile.

Just then Dudley came into the kitchen brandishing the Smelting's cane as usual. Amelia subconsciously moved her chair further away from his and she cringed every time he banged it on the floor.

The flap of the mail slot on the door could be heard and uncle Vernon looked up from his paper.

"Dudley, son, get the mail will you?" Uncle Vernon asked nicely.

Dudley tutted and sighed loudly.

"Make Harry get it" he argued.

"Harry go get the mail" Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Dudley get it" Harry replied smartly.

"Dudley smack him with your Smelting's stick"

Before Dudley had a chance to pick up the weapon though Amelia jumped from her seat.

"Oh I'll get it" Amelia said with a huff making her way out through the kitchen door.

"And with a little less attitude next time girl" Uncle Vernon yelled after her.

Three things lay on the mat by the door when Amelia got there.

A postcard from Aunt Marge who was vacationing on the Isle of white. Amelia was thankful for this as Aunt Marge, who was Uncle Vernon's sister usually visited in the holidays. She was a frightful woman who had a fierce dog called Ripper. She despised the two Potter's as much as she loved and doted on Dudley. Amelia supressed a shudder as she placed the postcard under the other pieces of mail. Next was a brown envelope that looked like a bill. It was addressed to Uncle Vernon but she knew that Aunt Petunia was the one who went down to the post office and paid them every week. She placed the bill under the post card as she turned to look at the third piece of mail.

_Mr H Potter and Miss A Potter,_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Winging,_

_Surrey._

She paused for a second curiosity taking hold. Who would be writing to her and her brother? How would they know where they slept? She thought this very odd. The envelope was made of a cream coloured parchment and the touch of it felt somewhat familiar to her and she noticed there was no stamp.

Thinking to herself she turned the envelope over and froze.

There lying on the back of the parchment, sealing the envelope was a crest. A lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake. The crest of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Memories came back in flashes to her, so vividly that she couldn't believe that she had forgotten them.

After the accident she had been so traumatised that she swore she would never speak of the magically world again. She became used to life with the Dursley's, became used to every day equipment, started school, became best friends and a sister to Harry. Someone that he needed, trusted and then one day she woke up and she couldn't remember anything of before. She couldn't remember her Grandmothers face, or the sound of Cedric's voice, or where they had lived. Everything she could remember became dream-like until she even wondered whether they were real or not. The lies her Aunt and Uncle had fed her in the meantime became more real to her than magic, more logical and eventually she just forgot. The little imaginary world of her childhood.

But now, staring back at her was the truth. It was all true.

"What's taking so long girl? What are you doing checking for letter bombs" Uncle Vernon's voice yelled from the kitchen. He found his joke to be very funny and began laughing to himself

"Nothing" she yelled back "I'm coming"

Without thinking she walked into the kitchen, handed Uncle Vernon the post card and the bill and sat down still just staring at the letter.

He read the bill, huffed something rude about the bank and turned to the postcard.

"Oh no Marge is ill" Uncle Vernon announced reading through the postcard.

"Where is she again Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked, both oblivious to the small rectangular shaped object that occupied both Amelia's hand and mind. That was until, however Dudley piped up.

"Mum! Amelia's got a letter". This broke Amelia out of her train of thought.

"Don't be ridiculous Dudley, who'd be writing to her".

"But" Dudley protested "She does, look".

At that Aunt Petunia turned to her niece and looked down her long slim nose at her.

"Give it here girl" Petunia asked firmly.

Amelia looked up.

"No" she said defensively "It's for me, and Harry, it says so here" she said pointing at the address. Uncle Vernon snapped it casually out of her hand and read it.

"How would they know where you two sleep?"

Harry who hadn't seen it just shrugged, he too was curious to see what the letter said.

Aunt Petunia leant over her husband's shoulder in order to get a better look and then looked at him shocked. They turned it over to open it and that is when they both froze. Amelia gauged this, they obviously had to know what Hogwarts was, Aunt Petunia would have had to of seen a letter like this at least once before, when her Sister, Amelia and Harry's mom had received hers. Uncle Vernon stood up looking very pale and pointed a shaky finger at the door.

"Go to your cupboard right now, both of you!".

"I want to read my letter " Harry said suddenly.

"It's ours and we want it!" Amelia added.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Let me read it Dad" Dudley said pompously.

"Go to your room Dudley, now!"

"Oh but Dad…"

"NOW!"

Dudley, looking very annoyed rushed out of the door barging passed Harry and Amelia on the way. A fight took place outside the door for the best position to listen into the conversation. Dudley, being the bully he was, won and took up position at the key hole while Harry and Amelia were stuck on the floor listening under the gap.

"They'll not be going" Vernon screamed to his wife crunching up the letter in his hands.

"I know" Petunia said her face betraying her feeling of shock "How is it that they know where they sleep?"

"Spies" Vernon spat looking around as if to see hidden cameras around the kitchen "the lot of them".

"Should we write to them?" Petunia asked " Tell them they're not coming".`

"No" Vernon said stroking his moustache thoughtfully "No, we don't need to talk to them, we'll just ignore it, they'll get the message sooner or later".

Petunia nodded.

"Okay then"

"I don't want to give them any reason to come over either" Vernon said marching out the door. Dudley, Harry and Amelia ducked out of the way immediately. Uncle Vernon's first stop was to the sitting room. Aunt Petunia was following close behind him whilst Dudley, Harry and Amelia followed after her.

The fire wasn't lighting but Uncle Vernon was going to change that. Bending down he grabbed a match, struck it off of the match packet and waited a moment for it to ignite properly, then without warning he let it engulf the crumpled letter.

"No!" Amelia yelled trying to rush forward but Harry held her back. Uncle Vernon chuckled lightly the more the paper was destroyed. When it was too hot to hold he tossed it in the fire and watched as it shrivelled into an unrecognisable mess.

"Now" Uncle Vernon said in a much better mood standing up and clapping his hands together happily "Harry, Amelia I would like you to get your things".

Harry looked to Amelia quickly who he was still holding around the arms.

"Are you kicking us out?" Harry asked looking to his uncle with worry.

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Oh how I wish I could m'boy, how I wish I could but no I am not. Your aunt and I have agreed that you both are getting a bit old for that cupboard so we are giving you Dudley's second bedroom".

Harry and Amelia looked at him in shock.

"But Mum!" Dudley wailed "That's my bedroom and I don't want them in it, don't let them move in there Mum!"

"Oh Dudley shush" Uncle Vernon silenced his son. Dudley looked to his father in horror before shutting his wide mouth.

Uncle Vernon turned to his niece and nephew.

"You'll move up tonight".

That was the first instant that the occupants of number four Privet drive had of Vernon Dursley's strange and erratic behaviour. Harry and Amelia had settled into their new room almost immediately and even Uncle Vernon had bought an old set of bunk beds for them from a friend from work who he said was planning on getting rid of them anyway. They did their best to decorate it, to make it their own but had little positions in order to make it homely.

Uncle Vernon waited for the post every morning before lighting s fire and tossing a few envelopes inside. Harry couldn't believe that all of these letters were from the same place. Who wanted to talk to them this badly?

Finally, the Sunday before their birthday arrived and they all sat in the sitting room.

"Fine day, Sunday" Vernon said looking very nervous and a little worse for wear. This made everyone in the room turn to him "Best day of the week if you ask me. Why is that Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged accepting a biscuit from Harry who offered him a plate.

"Because there's no post on Sundays?" Harry asked putting the plate on the coffee table.

"Right you are Harry, because there's no post on Sundays. Not a single blooming letter, not one, ha!"

A screech from outside the window made Amelia turn to look outside, no one else had seemed to hear it.

Pulling back the net curtains slightly she peered out. To her surprise, the very much normal and uneventful street of Privet drive didn't look very normal or uneventful at all, in fact lots of passers-by seemed to be stopping and staring at it. Especially the area just outside the Dursley's house.

"I've never seen so many of them" she head one passer-by say to another.

"I didn't think they came out during the day" a woman who was walking by said to a man.

"Do you think we're in their flight path" an older man said to a younger.

Owls, dozens and dozens of them lined the neighbours rooftops, their aerials, the fences, the telegraph poles. As far as Amelia could see she saw owls. Suddenly a name shot to her, Leander. She paused for a moment thinking whether her friends had once tried to write to her and that either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon had got rid of the letters. She sighed. The probably hated her by now.

"Close the curtain girl" Aunt Petunia barked "They neighbours might think we're spying on them".

In truth Aunt Petunia spied on the neighbours all day long and was now afraid of somebody from that community spying on them. Amelia let go of the curtain straight away and left in fall back into place.

Uncle Vernon, who was still happy out eating his biscuit froze when something flat and white flew past his nose and onto the floor. A low rumbling made everyone in the room freeze. Amelia walked to Harry and grabbed the sleeve of his oversized jumper for comfort. They looked around themselves, expecting the walls to cave in at any moment. Harry saw it first. A white envelope flying down the chimney. This was followed by another, then another until the whole room was filling with letters. They were now coming from the letterbox that Uncle Vernon had nailed shut. Amelia and Harry looked at each other in delight and began grabbing for the letters at once.

Uncle Vernon looked both frightened and furious and Harry could see Aunt Petunia holding a crying Dudley in the corner.

"Make it stop!" Dudley cried into his mother's.

Harry grabbed one letter, took Amelia's arm and made into a run to their room upstairs. Uncle Vernon saw this, however.

"Oh no you don't" he spat. It was a struggle but he managed to grab the letter off of Harry.

"Get in the car Petunia" Vernon Dursley cried still struggling with a fighting Harry "We're going away, far away. Where they can't find us"

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley cried.

Once Harry and Amelia were locked safely in the car away from the letters Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon packed a few things and soon the five of them were bunched snuggly in the car. The destination was unknown to both Amelia and Harry and they often wondered if Uncle Vernon knew where he was going himself as he made so many detours and course changes. They stopped after about six hours for a necessity Uncle Vernon called "Provisions". This consisted of a banana each, a packet of crisps each and one half loaf of bread.

"I've found us the perfect place" Uncle Vernon declared as he emerged from the supermarket "It's away from the hustle and bustle, I think you'll like it"

The "Perfect place" turned out to be a small two roomed cabin on the middle of the sea. This meant that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got the one bed in the bedroom while Dudley got the moth eaten sofa and Harry and Amelia got a nice patch of space each on the ground.

Harry was awake. The contents of the letter were bothering him. The waves hit off the cabin every so often making him aware that he was in this strange place and not back home under the stairs. It had taken him a while to adjust to the bedroom also. He sighed to himself. Maybe a long lost relative was coming to claim him and Amelia and take them both away somewhere exotic. He shook his head. Amelia had told him when she had first come that all of their other family members were dead. Maybe, they inherited a lot of money and became overnight millionaires. No it wasn't that either, if it was the Dursley's would be running towards it and not away. And finally the last thought. This is a thought, a wish, a dream that he had had so many times before now. A wish, that his parents weren't really dead. That they had just become so seriously injured from the car crash that they couldn't remember they had kids and now they are better and are coming back for them. This wasn't true though, it could never be. The arrival of his sister into his life had half answered his wish for his family back. It had been the happiest moment of his life, not that he'd had many happy moments to compare it too. He watched as the digital watch on Dudley's wrist ticked over another minute. Getting out of his sleeping bag he leaned forward on his stomach slightly and with one finger drew a pattern on the dusty floor. After a few minutes when he was satisfied with the outcome he decided it was time to wake his sleeping sister.

"Melia!" he whispered quietly enough not to wake Dudley who now sounded like a foghorn.

"Meals wake up!" he gently shook her and she jump up startled.

"What is it?" she asked looking around her instantly.

He silenced her by putting his index finger up to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Come here" he whispered ushering over to the area where his sleeping bag lay.

Groggily she followed him and sat beside him as he sat down.

Just then Dudley's watch beeped and Harry looked over to it to see 00:00.

"Happy birthday 'Meals" he said. She smiled at him. That's right, today was their eleventh birthday, she had almost forgot.

"Happy birthday Harry" she smiled.

"Go on, blow it out" he said indicating to the imprint of a drawing on the dusty floor. She looked at it closely, it was a drawing of a birthday cake with eleven candles. She beamed up at him.

"Together" she said.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, on three".

"One" he said

"Two" she continued.

"Three" they said in unison.

Just as they blew out the picture, a massive bang sounded from outside. They jumped back in surprise. The noise was coming from the weather beaten door.

Bang! It sounded again. This time it had awoken Dudley who sat up on the couch in fear.

"What's happening?" he asked staring at the front door fearfully.

Harry stood up and Amelia followed, then taking her hand they both ran around the corner, out of sight from the front door.

Bang! Dudley jumped and a light illuminated from the room upstairs where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon resided.

"What's going on, what is it?" Harry and Amelia heard uncle Vernon asking. They could see him out of the corner of their eye, coming down the main staircase brandishing what looked like a shot gun. Their attention was taking off of their Aunt and Uncle again when the banging on the door continued, louder, and louder until the door came clean off of the hinges and landing with a soft thud on the floor. Harry saw his Uncle raise his gun while Dudley just cowered on the sofa. Amelia grasped Harry's hand in fear. A dark shadow of a man came into view. One of the largest forms that either Harry or Amelia had ever seen. The whole cabin seemed to at each step this giant man took. As he walked into the half light of the house he came into view. He was indeed a very large man. He had a wild bushing beard along with long wild dark hair. He wore brown trousers with a moss green jumper and a dull grey waist coat all of which looked like it had been in the mud and had a very large long wool coat on. Amelia swore she saw her Aunts nose turn in disgust at the hairy man.

"Sorry bout tha'" He said a strong Bristol accent echoing through the house. Then with one hand he lifted up the door and returned it to its place on the frame.

"It's really comin' down ou' there" he said sitting on an old stool by the fire. He took out a large pink umbrella and to everyone's amazing two sparks shot out and ignited the wood in the fire place.

"I demand you leave at once sir" Vernon said, his voice unsteady and his hands pointing the gun shakily "You are breaking and entering".

The large man scoffed at Uncle Vernon and walked over to him. Then yet again, with one hand he bent the shot gun so the barrel was now pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Oh dry up Dursley, you great big prune"

He then turned to Dudley who was sitting on the couch.

"Why I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry. You're a bit bigger than I expected, especially round the middle".

Harry was in shock. This man came here to see him. How did he know him, why was he here? His heart hammered in his chest.

Dudley shook his head.

"I..I…I'm not Harry" he stuttered and gulped expecting anger from the large man.

Just then Harry stepped out from his hiding place and stared up at the man who was a least three times the size than he was.

"I am" he said.

The man turned to Harry.

"Well of course you are" He turned to the girl who had followed Harry out from behind the wall "And you must be little Amelia".

Amelia looked at him in shock.

"Yes I know about you too" he smiled.

"Merlin I haven't seen you both since you were this big" he said holding both of his hands just over thirty centimetres apart. He chuckled.

"Mind you, you haven't grown much". When he realised he was the only one who was laughing he stopped and continued.

"Well firs' things firs' I 'ave a present for you both".

"For us?" Amelia asked perplexed by the strangers kindness.

"Well it's not every day you turn eleven now is it" the man smiled pulling a large white box from what looked like a large pocket in his coat. Dudley was now curious and popped his head over the arm of the sofa to see what his cousins had been given. Harry opened it to reveal the largest cakes he had ever seen. It was decorated in pink icing and had, written in green 'Happee Birrrthdae Harree and Ameeleeah'

"Thank you!" Harry and Amelia said in unison.

The man chuckled at this and sat back down by the fire.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry asked edging closer and closer to him "But who are you?"

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts"

Amelia immediately looked up.

"You'll know all about Hogwarts won't you?" Hagrid said poking the fire.

Amelia didn't say anything, she just stared at the flames, her eyes wide.

Harry shook his head.

"Sorry no"

"No? Blimey didn't you wonder where yere parents learnt it all"

"All what?" Harry asked now very confused.

"You're a wizard Harry" Harry turned to Amelia and so did Hagrid.

"Blimey I would've thought you would've told him all of this by now" he wasn't angry, just concerned.

"I tried" Amelia said sadly "He didn't believe me and then I.."

At the corner of her eye she saw her uncle flinch.

"I just forgot".

"She did try and tell me, honest. I never believed her and then when she had her accident she just stopped talking about it so it was like it was all her imagination" Harry said very fast.

Hagrid looked to the Dursley's through slitted eyes.

"And what accident was that then?"

Aunt Petunia gulped and looked and her husband in fear.

"She fell down the stairs one day" Uncle Vernon said telling him the half- truth "No one's fault really you know just one of those accidents". Hagrid almost broke the pink umbrella he was holding it so tight.

"That's not true you…." Harry was going to continue but Amelia elbowed him in the ribs.

"And you couldn't of told them where they were from?" Hagrid asked "Of why they live with you? They are famous in our world and here we have the two of them not knowing who they are. It's an absolute outrage". Then, Hagrid handed harry the letter.

Harry took it an awe, amazed that he was now going to know what was in it. Amelia stood beside him as he read aloud.

Dear Mr H Potter and Miss A Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

"They'll not being going. We swore when we took them both in that we'd put an end to all of this nonsense" Uncle Vernon spat.

"Nonsense?" Hagrid asked "They would be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry around and would be taught under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore.

"You knew?" Harry asked his uncle angrily "You knew all along and you never told me. And even worse you knew that Amelia knew and you said she was a liar".

"Of course we knew" Aunt Petunia said spitefully "My perfect sister being what she was, how could you not. My parents were so proud the day she got her letter, we have a witch in the family isn't that great. I was the only one to see her for what she really was, a freak! Then she met that Potter and then she had you two and I knew you would both be the same just as abnormal. And then, if you please she got herself blown up and we got landed with you Harry and then, if that wasn't bad enough your grandparents went and got themselves murdered and we got landed with the both of you".

"Blown up?" Harry asked shocked. Amelia hadn't known this part either "You told me that my parents died in a car crash".

"A car crash? A car crash? A car crash killed James and Lily Potter, it's an outrage, a scandal" Hagrid said outraged.

"We had to tell him something" Aunt Petunia defended.

"They'll not be going. I won't allow it" Uncle Vernon snapped

"Oh and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is going to stop them" Hagrid taunted.

"Muggle?" Harry asked

"Non magic folk" Hagrid explained

Just then, Hagrid became distracted by a fat lump of a boy munching on Harry and Amelia's birthday present.

Slowly he took up the pink umbrella and pointed in at Dudley. Suddenly a tail began to sprout from Dudley's rear end and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon began to scream. It looked to Harry and Amelia like a pigs tail and they couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'd appreciate if either of you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about this, I'm not allowed to do magic strictly speaking".

Harry and Amelia nodded together.

"Good" Hagrid said relieved "Shall we be off then, we're a bit behind schedule"

Harry and Amelia looked to each other, a little unsure.

"Unless ye would rather stay here" Hagrid finished.

Amelia and Harry jumped from where they were standing and went to put on their shoes and coats, then they were off.

**Well? So I am thinking that the best is yet to come but I hope you all liked this chapter! I know its kind of like the book but I think it was needed. Please let me know...**

**~MissDefied~**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So here's chapter two.. Hope it lives up to the rest of the story. I think I made a lot of changes here. Introducing characters and slight changes to the minor plot line. I want to thank EVERYONE so so much for following this story...It means so much and like me you don't want the Harry Potter magic to end either. I want to thank all who faved this story or put it on alert and also to September and Summer, xenocanaan and the guest reader for your reviews. Sorry September and Summer I know I said books but I meant books/movies ha you know anything that didn't come from my own head...lol. **

**Well I really do hope this lives up to the rest of the story because for some reason it took me the longest time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...oBviously (Snape voice) :P**

Chapter Two

Hagrid, Harry and Amelia made their way to London that night on the train catching both bemused and odd glances at people sharing the carriage with them. Hagrid didn't seem to mind though. When he would catch people staring he would just smile and nod at them as if he had known them from somewhere. They were an hour into their journey when Hagrid's stomach rumbled loudly and startled a man in the seat beside them. With that he chuckled and stood to go to the dining cart. Harry turned to his sister.

"'Meals" he said getting her attention from the window she was staring out. She turned to him questioningly.

"Can you ever forgive me"

"For what?" she asked him concerned.

"For not believing you, for saying that you were imagining it for saying that it was too much to believe".

She smiled at her brother.

"I almost forgot myself Harry, it's not your fault. It living in that place, with the Dursley's. They want you to forget to not believe, so you do. A knock on the head doesn't help either". She smiled trying to make light of the situation.

He took her hand which was sitting on the seat.

"Whatever you say from now on I'll believe okay"

"Okay" she whispered turning to look back out of the window.

"Hey" he asked again "What is it? What's on your mind? Tell me".

"It's just, I forgot. My whole life for eight years and I forget. Our grandparents, my friends, who I am. They probably never want to speak to me again. I just feel like I just woke up from a long dream".

Harry nodded trying to get his eleven-year-old brain to understand somewhat.

"So tell me about it" Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"About our world".

Amelia smiled at him.

"Oh so now you want to know". He grinned back.

The remainder of the journey to London was filled of talks of magic. Any passengers that happened to overhear the conversation would of thought the pair mad, either that or look on them as children with a very over active imagination. The arrival of Hagrid back to their seats solicited more questions directed at him. Amelia could remember some things about the magical world but there were still a few things she was fuzzy on and that meant a lot more questions for Hagrid then he was expecting.

Hagrid looked a little relieved when they arrived at Kings cross and was one of the first passengers to depart the train. Harry and Amelia didn't know if he noticed the people staring at him or not but he seemed to be meandering through the crowds as if he was the same size as everyone else.

Harry looked through the school list that had come with the letter once again.

**First-year students will require**:

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus _

"Can we get all of this in London?" Harry asked Hagrid as they followed him down a side street. Hagrid nodded enthusiastically.

"You can if you know where to go".

"This is it" Hagrid said a few minutes later "The leaky cauldron, a famous place this is"

After a few more steps Hagrid ushered them into a run- down shabby old pub. The outside was painted black and the windows boarded up. Amelia wondered whether the passers-by could actually see the place as none of them so much as glanced at it. The inside was dark and dimly lit but was slightly more crowded than Harry and Amelia had expected. A smell of stale cigars and liquor hung in the air and a humming noise of people chatting echoed on the walls. It didn't look to be a famous place.

"Ah Hagrid" said a slightly older man from behind the bar. He had been talking to a woman who sat at the bar but greeted Hagrid when he saw him "The usual I presume?"

"No thanks Tom" Hagrid replied ushering Harry and Amelia forward towards a small door at the corner of the bar "On official Hogwarts business, jus' here to escort young Harry and Amelia here to get their school things"

Tom froze.

"Bless my soul, Harry and Amelia Potter".

The humming ceased and the people in the room turned to them, all staring. Hagrid beamed down at them somewhat proud. Harry and Amelia didn't know how to take it. Person by person the crowd began to move up to them and introduce themselves.

"Can't tell you what pleasure it is Miss Potter" One man said shaking Amelia's hand.

"You saved us all" a curly brown haired witch said to Harry shaking his hand.

Amelia had always known that they were well known throughout the magical world but had never experienced it first-hand. She had lived in a rural area, amongst muggles and a handful of witches and wizards. All of the people who knew her growing up were friends of hers or friends of her grandparents. They never made a big deal of her like they were doing right now. More and more people seemed to be coming up to greet them and Amelia didn't think there had been this many people in the pub in the first place.

"Doris Crockford Mr Potter, can't tell you what an honour it is" said an elderly witch who had emerged from the crowd to shake Harry's hand.

A short man made his way to Amelia.

"Dedalus Diggle, Miss Potter, at last the chance to meet you. Welcome back, welcome back" he said shaking her hand.

"Professor Quirrell, I didn't see you there" said Hagrid suddenly drawing both Harry and Amelia's attention from the gathering crowd back to him. Professor Quirrell was a tall pale man with a skinny face, long nose and ice blue eyes. He had long purple robes on and a purple turban on his head.

"Harry, Amelia I'd like ye to meet Professor Quirrell, he'll be teaching you defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts"

"Oh, pleased to meet you sir" Harry said extending his hand to the pale nervous man.

Professor Quirrell recoiled slightly at the thought of shaking Harry's hand.

"Fffearfully fffastenating subject, dddefence against the dddark arts. NNNot tthat either of you nnneed it aye? Quirrell stuttered.

Harry and Amelia smiled at him.

"Right best be off" Hagrid said suddenly "Lots to do, lots to buy. Come along you two".

They said goodbye to everyone and followed Hagrid out of a small door at the side of the pub. The door lead out into a small concrete yard that had one lone stationary barrel sitting in the corner and a trash can near the wall. A large brick wall blocked their view to anything else.

The twins looked unsure but Hagrid confidently walked up to the large brick wall and took out the pink umbrella.

For a second Amelia thought that he might attempt to walk right through it, instead he took the pointed end of the umbrella and tapped at few bricks lightly. They waited a moment until a very slight rumbling could be heard. They watched as the brick work moved back slowly to reveal an archway that lead out to a long street bustling with busy people.

"Welcome to Diagon alley" Hagrid said smiling at the look on Harry and Amelia's faces. They were just watching the people in awe. They were moving about their daily business. Walking around gathering supplies from the various shops and stalls that lined the streets.

Vendors were shouting on their stalls on half price stock such as silver knives for potion making, herbs such as Lemback seed, layswing tongue, gillyweed and nettles and Harry wondered what on earth they could be used for. They followed Hagrid down the street, passing the shouting vendors and walking passed the oddest shops Harry and Amelia had ever seen. There were shops selling Cauldrons, protective charms, magic spell books, crystal balls, dragon proof materials, a pet shop that had owls and newts in the window, a shop that sold quills and parchment, a robe shop and the list went on. Harry and Amelia secretly wished that they had more eyes in order to see everything. Harry caught a glimpse of an ice cream parlour at the corner of his eye, he was thankful he saw something he recognised but that all changed the closer they got. He read the list of flavours that were posted on a sign in the window. There were strawberry, chocolate, mint chocolate chip and vanilla along with essence of eel, hint of roast pork, dollop of dandelions and taste of seaweed. Harry shuddered at the thought or eating any of the latter flavours. A sudden thought occurred to Amelia as she reviewed the list over and over again.

"Hagrid" she asked as he waved to yet another passer-by.

He looked down at her.

"How are we to pay for all of this, we haven't any money".

"Money?" Hagrid asked "Well you'll want Gringotts for tha'"

He pointed to a large white stone building that towered over the rest of the small buildings on the street. It stood at a corner and seemed to be the quietest of all the buildings.

They walked up to the large bronze double doors and waited. A porter walked out and opened the heavy doors nodding to them all. Hagrid walked through but Harry and Amelia had stopped dead. They were staring at the porter. He was small maybe a head shorter than Harry and a little shorter than Amelia. He had greyish tinge to his skin and had elongated feet, hands and nose.

Hagrid cleared his throat at the doorway and Amelia and Harry quickly followed after him.

"Best not to stare" he said quietly.

"Hagrid what was that thing?" Harry asked.

"Goblin, Gringotts is run by 'um. Nasty creatures, goblins, very cunning. Never make a goblin your enemy".

Both Harry and Amelia nodded watching the small creatures carefully. Two goblins bowed them through a set of silver double doors and suddenly they were in a large marble room. Hundreds of goblins sat on high stools behind counters writing in ledgers, weighing sacks of money on brass scales or transferring different coins into different bags. They followed close behind Hagrid. Dozens of doors lay behind the counters and Harry could see some goblins leading people through. Although non paid any attention to them both Harry and Amelia felt that they didn't want any of them looking at them.

Hagrid stopped in front of a stern, mean looking goblin who seemed to look with distaste as he peered down at them.

"Mornin'" Hagrid said chirpily to the goblin "Mr Harry Potter and Miss Amelia Potter would like to make a withdrawal"

The goblin stared at the twins, seemingly sizing them up.

"And do Mr Harry Potter and Miss Amelia Potter have the key to their vault" he asked in a slightly high pitched croaked voice.

"Oh, I 'ave it 'ere somewhere" Hagrid said thoughtfully routing around in one of his oversized pockets. The goblin drew his attention back to the half giant.

He emptied his pockets on the counter, much to the disgust of the goblin as the contents seemed to consist of stale dog biscuits, old pieces of parchment, a speckled feather and then finally the key. Harry and Amelia could help but snigger quietly at the expression of the goblin as Hagrid refilled his pockets.

"Oh there's somthin' else" Hagrid said handing the goblin a small letter "It's from Dumbledore, it's about you-know-what in fault 713".

The goblin nodded.

"Very well, Griphook!" he called to an even more severe looking goblin standing nearby.

"Follow me" Griphook said casually lighting a large lantern and disappearing out a door passed the counter.

Through the door was a cavernous space and a cart sat on what looked like train tracks. The goblin named Griphook sat in front and Hagrid ushered Harry and Amelia to get in the back. The cart seemed to move slightly when Hagrid sat in the centre and then they were off. It moved a lot quicker than what they were expecting and Hagrid looked a little green when they arrived at the first vault. Griphook got off of the cart and fidgeted between the lantern and the key for some time until Hagrid got off and helped him. Harry and Amelia disembarked the cart and glance around them. They were deep underground in a massive commodious mine that stretched out before their eyes. Train tracks for the carts wove their way around the cavern and this looked to be the only source of transport for the patrons and staff of Gringotts.

They turned to the door when they heard the click of the key and watched as Griphook swung the safe door open. Both Griphook and Hagrid stood aside and waited for Harry and Amelia to enter. They had no idea what they would find in the vault but when they entered it they did not expect to see mountains of gold coins stacked up to the roof, rivers of silver sickles stashed carefully at the edges of the room and bronze knutts trickling in between the displays of the other two. Harry and Amelia had never seen so much money in their lives, let alone owned it. It was a this point that Harry was gratefully at having the money kept secret for if they had known, the Dursley's would have pocketed it years ago.

After Hagrid had explained to them the meaning of the currency, and advised them on how much they would need for their supplies and the year ahead they got back into the cart and made their way to vault 713. It was only Hagrid and Griphook who go out this time insisting that Harry and Amelia stay in the cart. They didn't need a key for this vault. It was deemed a high security vault so only a worker of Gringott's could open it. What they could say though was that the object was small, small enough to be put inside Hagrid's coat pocket and not be seen again for the day.

Finally, they made their way back out to Diagon alley. Amelia didn't know where to go first. With a pocket full of money every shop seemed to be calling her. They went to get their cauldrons first, Pewter, size 2 from Poage's cauldron shop and then went to Flourish and Blott's for their books. They went to Slug and Jiggers apothecary for their potions items and couldn't help but stare at every odd smelling and looking ingredients that they had on display.

The woman at the counter was old and dowdy and looked like she couldn't see passed her nose. She squinted at every customer but could easily tell the difference between all of the roots and herbs in her store.

Harry tried to hand her a list of the ingredients needed for potions but she brushed it away saying that she had worked there for fifty-two years and knew by heart what first year students needed.

Other children stood around the shop. Some poking at strange looking plants, others turning their noses up and a foul smelling roots that seemed to be caged by the shop door. A small, bushy haired girl stood with her wide eyed parents trying to name each root and plant and tell them their use. Once they each received their bags of ingredients they made their way back out onto the street, which for some reason looked even more busy. Hagrid fidgeted on the spot for a moment toying with something in his pocket before he spoke.

"Righ' ye'll need yere wands next. You'll get them in Ollivander's" he pointed to a large darkly painted shop near the corner of the street. They had seen a few people trickle in and out of there all day and Harry had been itching to visit the place himself. They both made for the building but Hagrid stopped them.

"Best go in one at a time" Hagrid said with a smile "He likes to read ya, so he knows what wand your suited for. Amelia, you could go to Madam Malkin's firs, get fitted for yer robes".

Amelia nodded looking around for the robe shop.

"Jus' there" Hagrid said seeing her confusion and pointing to a shop five or six doors down from Ollivander's.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

Hagrid just tapped his pocket lightly.

"Jus' a small bit of business to take care of, I'll meet ye back here soon though".

They both nodded and watched as the half giant disappeared back down the road they had just walked.

The twins stood in the middle of the street for a little while, both just staring at their selected destinations, unsure. They tried to gather a shred of courage.

"Alright" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah" Amelia continued "Let's go!"

It took a few more seconds but soon they were going their separate ways.

Amelia felt tiny as she weaved her way in and out of people on her way to the robe shop. People brushed passed her and she couldn't help but see the smiling faces of parents as they escorted their children to the different shops, or introduced them to former friends and schoolmates. Her heart heaved a little as she walked on alone. As she entered the Madam Malkins an air of homeliness and calm filled her. She guessed it had something to do with the small stick of herbs that were burning in a stone bowl at the counter. Robes of all different colours shapes and sizes lined the walls and there was an odour of fresh linen through-out the shop.

"Be with you in a moment dear" a squat woman dresses all in mauve said to Amelia as she busied herself with another customer behind a curtained archway.

Amelia nodded and smiled at the old woman and curiously fingered through the robes on display. Black robes seemed to take over most of the display. Some with a green trimming some with red, yellow or blue, all with a Hogwarts emblem in the tag.

A small voice from the changing room was talking animatedly, not seeming to let anyone else get a word in edgeways. It wasn't Madam Malkin, the speaker had a shrill posh voice but young and was talking about the crest on the robes she was wearing. A woman and small girl made their way out of the changing room and stood by the counter waiting to pay.

"She's insufferable" the young girl said to her mother placing the black robe with blue crest on the counter "I so hope she's not in Ravenclaw".

"Well she's smart enough to be" her mother said back.

"It takes more than book smarts mother"

Just then Madam Malkin came through from the back clutching a cloak with the same blue crest.

"Last one in a medium" she spoke before noticing Amelia "Oh, you can go through dear I won't be a moment".

Amelia smiled to the woman and the other two people looked as if they had just noticed her.

The changing room had two high stools, one of which was already occupied by the fast talking girl and was filled with mirrors. There seemed to be a private changing room out back that had curtains to separate it. The girl who Amelia had heard talking from the other room didn't stopped to look at her when she entered, she just kept rambling on about somebody called Helga Hufflepuff to whom Amelia presumed to be her parents. Amelia noticed that it was the same girl she had seen in Slug and Jigger's apothecary talking about the herbs. The stool was high but she managed to climb on and wait. The girl who had finally stopped talking turned to her as if she had just notice her enter.

"Why hello" she said very politely and properly.

Amelia smiled to both her and her parents.

"Hello" she replied suddenly finding her voice.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too, why of course you are how silly of me. First year? I'll be in first year. I absolutely love all of the robes in here. Yellow is my favourite colour but that's Hufflepuff and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, either that or Ravenclaw. I've read all about them you see, it's absolutely festinating. I couldn't believe it when they told me I was a witch, I mean, I was delighted of course. The first witch in our family. I had to have all of the books straight away of course"

Amelia tried to keep up with the girl's mouth but she was simply going too fast to get a word in edgeways, let alone answer.

The girl's mother seemed to notice this.

"Hermione darling, slow down, give the girl a chance" she smiled.

The girl called Hermione stopped mid-sentence.

"Sorry" she said looking slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay" Amelia smiled "I know I'm excited too, it's all new to me".

"Oh, are you muggle born as well?" Hermione's father asked.

Amelia shook her head.

"No, my father was a wizard and my mother a witch except they died when I was little so my brother and I went to live with our muggle aunt and uncle"

"Oh I'm sorry" he said sadly.

Amelia nodded.

"It was ages ago, but thank you".

"I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione holding out her hand for Amelia to shake "These are my parents, Dr Hubert Granger and Dr Rosalie Granger".

"You're both doctors?" Amelia asked them stunned.

"Dentists" Rosalie Granger replied tucking a stray piece of hair that mimicked her daughters perfectly behind her ear.

"Sorry" Amelia said still seeing Hermione's hand stretched out before her "I'm Amelia" she said shaking it "Amelia Potter".

Hermione froze, her hand also stationary, her eyes wide.

"Holy cricket" she said breathlessly "No way".

Amelia thought, gauging by Hermione's parent's reaction that this must have been the first time they had seen their daughter speechless all day.

"Hermione darling, it's impolite to stare. You know that" Rosalie said slightly embarrassed. Hermione, obviously not even realising she had been staring stood back and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror instead. They stood in an awkward silence for a few more minutes, the only sounds coming from the distant chatter of the three women in the room beside them.

"I'm sorry" she began again turning back to Amelia "It's just, I've read about you, all about you and your brother and parents and grandparents and Voldemort".

Amelia's head, which had been fixed downwards staring at her half destroyed trainers shot up at this point.

Hermione cringed.

"I'm sorry. Again. I forgot it was a taboo word here"

Hermione looked genuinely upset thinking that she had either said the wrong thing, or too much.

"It's okay" Amelia smiled "Your just saying what most other people are thinking and if my life is in books well then I better get used to people asking me questions".

"Have people not asked you about….that night before?" Hermione asked looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Of course" Amelia nodded "But I had just turned one when it happened so it's not like I remember anything about it".

Hermione nodded her head obviously understanding it a little better now.

It was then that Madam Malkin entered the room.

"Now let me see" she said in an overly chipper voice "Ah now Miss Granger"

She removed the small pins at the bottom of the robes and marked them with her wand. "These will be ready for collection after lunch". Hermione nodded and hopped off the stool.

Hubert went to pay the small lady but she waved his hand away.

"None if that until it's complete" she said as if insulted. Mr Granger nodded and he and his wife departed. Hermione went to follow her parents out of the curtain but stopped half way at the curtained archway.

"Pleasure meeting you Amelia, I'll see you at school" and with that she brushed her bushy brown hair behind her and carried on.

"Now dear" Madam Malkin said eyeing Amelia up and down "My your small, skinny too, about a size extra small I would imagine".

Amelia went to answer before realising the dowdy old woman was already gone. A few moments passed before she re-entered the room carrying with her what looked like a large bundle of clothes.

"Now dear, pop these on won't you" she handed Amelia a long black robe with sleeves to try on.

Madam Malkin made alterations with her wand before moving to what she called a traveling cloak and then the school shirt and skirt and finally another robe. Amelia was exhausted when all of this was complete.

"Now, do you have a house yet or is this your first year?"

Amelia smiled shyly at the lady.

"My first year, does that matter?"

"Only for crests but the house elves in Hogwarts sew them on for first years"

Amelia nodded pretending she knew what house elves. Were there actually elves?

"Now dear you can hop down"

Amelia complied and followed Madam Malkin out into the shop area where she greeted a small boy who was standing with a woman who looked to be his grandmother.

She ushered them into the room Amelia had just come from and handed Amelia a card to fill out her details.

**Name: ****_Amelia Potter_**

**Year: ****_First year_**

**House: ****_Unknown_**

Thinking quickly, and knowing payment was completed on collection of the garbs she left the card on the counter and made her way out of the shop. She knew she shouldn't have but she hated people knowing who she was and them staring at her when she told them. She would be facing an inquisition when she went back to pay but at least that would be with Harry and maybe they could think of an excuse to leave together quickly.

She turned the corner and made her way back down the crowed street. She looked for any signs for either Harry or Hagrid but none could be seen.

She turned the corner towards Ollivander's, where Harry had gone when she saw it.

It was the shop that had all of the young boys gathered outside its window earlier. A shop called _'Broomstix'. _Young children still stared at the window but not as many as before, some parents called their respective children away before they got any grand ideas of owning a new broom. Amelia hadn't even seen a broomstick since Cedric's old Nimbus sprint. Her heart tugged a little. She made her way over to the store and instead of looking at the window like the other children were, she went inside. Inside of the store was decorated in posters of supposing famous witches and wizards flying on different types of brooms crests and pictures of different Quidditch teams and broomsticks displayed impeccably throughout the large space.

Amelia eyed them all up as she walked reading the names and description of each.

'The Nimbus 2000- the fastest broom ever' 'The Comet 260- Quicker than a speeding bullet'

'The Rocketeer turbo 900- Lightweight and durable' The list went on as she made her way through the displays and stands of broomsticks.

Heading to the sale area at the back of the shop she stopped at a row of discounted brooms. They were older but not used and their prices had been slashed almost in half. There were a few Cleansweep's in there that reminded her of the one she used to ride on a the Weasley's. She was about to turn back when a familiar broom caught her eye, the Nimbus Sprint, reduced in price now to two galleons and seven sickles. It was the last broom she had ever been on. It wasn't as in good condition as Cedric's was. There were chip marks in the wood and it had no shine to it. She ran her fingers over the insignia in the mahogany though. She remembered suddenly telling her grandfather about riding on the broom and how worried he had become. She had called it being over protective but now she would give anything to have that sort of parental worrying and caring in her life.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to buy _that_ broom" an obnoxious voice asked from behind her. She wasn't sure that he had been talking to her at first but when she turned around to face him she was sure.

A blond boy with his hair gelled back stood pompously in front of her next to two larger burly looking boys.

"I mean, I think it's older than we are" he continued the boys beside him laughing at the jokes.

"I'm not buying it, just looking" Amelia replied turning her back on him.

"What?" the boy said "Can't afford two galleons and seven sickles?" They laughed again.

"Oh I can afford it" Amelia replied still not looking "I'm first year though and we're not allowed to bring brooms to Hogwarts in first year".

The boy scoffed almost annoyed.

"I know, completely ridiculous if you ask me, my father says that Dumbledore is the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts".

"I met him once" Amelia replied "He didn't seem bad".

The boy looked shocked.

"Met him?"

Amelia nodded.

"Have you not?" Amelia asked and the boy looked dumbfounded.

"No, well my family do not associate with the likes of him".

Then he tried to change the subject by pointing out the different brooms he had ever owned.

"I had a Nimbus Sprint of course when I was about four, moved quickly on to the Comet Charger after that. My father says that when I go into second year next year then I can have whatever broom I like. I'll wait of course and see which is the best next year, it will bound to have changed". He was so egotistical that Amelia couldn't stand it. She went to move away from him but he and his friends followed.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way, pure blood and bound to be in Slytherin house. All of my family has been. This is Crabbe and Goyle, their families are friends with mine. You are a pure blood aren't you?" he asked almost looking disgusted at the fact the she wasn't.

She looked at him through narrow eyes.

"My father was a wizard and my mother a witch if that's what you mean". She was getting so angry with the boy now that she basically spat the statement at him.

She went to move away but they followed her yet again.

"We didn't catch your name" he said almost nicer now that he knew she was a full blood.

Amelia, who had been walking to the door turned on her heel to glare at them all.

"I know" she said with a sneer and continued out of the door. She was walking so fast that she almost bumped into a tall woman that was walking through. She had blood hair with streaks of black wave through. When she caught sight of the Malfoy boy she looked relieved and ushered him to her. Amelia didn't wait around to her what she had to say she left with a burst of speed.

Amelia spotted Harry outside Ollivander's almost straight away because Hagrid stood with him giving her eyes a larger target.

They were chatting animatedly about something Hagrid had in his hand.

"'Meals look what Hagrid had bought us, as birthday presents".

Amelia looked to see Hagrid holding a large cage which contained two snowy white barn owls.

"There brother and sister, thought it was fitting" Hagrid said proudly.

"Oh Hagrid thank you, they're so pretty".

"I've called mine Hedwig" Harry said "It's the girl one".

"That's a great name Harry" she said walking over and putting her head right up to the cage.

"You like it, don't you Hedwig?" she said now noticing the difference between the two owls. Hedwig was large and pure white while the male was slightly smaller with brown speckles on his white feathers. It was a small difference, something you only noticed if you were very close to both birds.

"I think he looks like a Tyto. What do you think Tyto?" she asked the smaller of the birds. He hooted loudly which she took as a sign.

They all laughed.

"Righ' then" Hagrid said "Glad that's sorted".

Moments later Hagrid was ushering Amelia into Ollivander's while he and Harry started towards Madam Malkin's. The bell rang above the door as she entered. The smell of the place kind of reminded her of the old charity shops she used to visit with aunt Petunia. An old man was kneeling on the floor cleaning up shards of glass of a broken vase. She watched quietly as he finished and then conjured a new vase to keep the few flowers in.

"Ah, now Miss Potter" he said in his elderly raspy voice "Not long after your brother, shall we begin".

Amelia smiled at the old man and made her way closer to the counter. The room looked small. Not much space sat between the counter and the door but a lot of space seemed to be behind the counter where shelve after shelve stood filled with boxes.

"I was just telling your brother that it only seems like yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands, oh how time flies".

"You knew them?" she asked with wide eyes.

He nodded.

"I knew your grandparents also, terrible loss. I went to Hogwarts with them both. Same year. Although they were both in Gryffindor and I in Ravenclaw. Your grandfather Harold and I shared a desk in charms. Great man, great loss".

Amelia smiled at him now thinking how her grandfather used to dress a bit like Mr Ollivander.

"Thank you Sir" Amelia smiled.

"Now" Ollivander said taking a wand from underneath the counter "Try this one won't you?"

He handed her a long light wooded want with a design on the handle.

She flicked her wrist and the newly conjured vase smashed again into a thousand pieces.

Mr Ollivander sighed.

"I think perhaps I should place that somewhere else".

He took the want off of her and handed her a red wood wand that was slightly smaller than the first but had a larger handle. She flicked her wrist again and the bell by the door flew across the room and into one of the shelves.

"Erm no, I think not" Mr Ollivander said. He handed her a mahogany wand, long with ridges on the handle.

She flicked her wrist again and all of Mr Ollivander's paperwork that he had on the counter blew across the room.

"Definitely not that one". He pulled out another wand but seemed reluctant to hand it over to her.

"I have to say Miss Potter that if this wand is to choose you, and the wand chooses the witch Miss Potter not the other way around then it was be a very big coincidence indeed. If this wand chooses you then I predict that great things will come of you and your brother" He handed her over the wand, ebony, long with a decorated handle and before she even had a chance to flick her wrist a surge of warm air rushed through her.

"It has chosen you Miss Potter" Ollivander said simply.

When she had gained her composure she turned to the wand maker.

"Mr Ollivander, why did you tell me that if this wand chooses me then you predict that great things will come of me and Harry?" she asked a little nervous of the answer.

Mr Ollivander and paused as if he was trying to word something correctly in his head before speaking.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. Each wand has its own specific core, one that is individual for that wand. Yours has a core of a half of phoenix feather. The phoenix whose feather resides in your wand only gave one other feather. The person who owned that wand did very terrible things including murdering your parents".

Amelia became breathless at the thought and stared at the wand in her hand intently.

"Your brother's wand that I just sold him today holds the other half of your feather Miss Potter. I find all of this very curious indeed".

Amelia left Ollivander's with food for thought clutching her wand in her hand. She walked to Madam Malkin's and saw Harry and Hagrid waiting outside eating an ice-cream each. She went in and collected and paid for her things and ignored the small little witch while she gushed about Amelia's parents and how terrible He who must not be named was and apologised on the wait saying that if she knew who she was then she would of done her robes there and then. She thanked the lady and paid her in full even after Madam Malkin shooed away her money for payment.

After going back to the Leaky cauldron for dinner they were soon back on the train bound for Surrey.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever Hagrid" Amelia said with a smile feeding Tyto little treats through the cage.

"Yeah thanks Hagrid" Harry continued.

Hagrid seemed to blush and waved away the comments.

"Jus' doing me job as all" he said.

When they departed the train in Surrey, Hagrid helping them with their luggage they were extremely surprised to see the Dursley's waiting to pick them up. Dudley could just be seen trying to hide behind aunt Petunia's back.

"Before I forget" Hagrid said routing around in his large coat "Yer tickets, don't lose them now otherwise you won't be allowed on the Hogwarts express September first".

Harry smiled while Amelia read over the ticket.

'Hogwarts Express' looked back at her in gleaming gold writing. She continued down the ticket. 'Platform nine and three quarters'.

"Hagrid?" she asked "Is there an actual platform in Kings cross called platform nine and three quarters?"

Hagrid looked startled.

"That's righ' ye don't know. Well what ye have to do is run through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, simple really".

"Run into a brick wall?" Harry asked.

"Well it's not really a wall you see, more like a gateway". As a train to Bristol was called over the intercom Hagrid glanced at his pocket watch.

"Well best be off, I be seeing you two soon".

With that he was gone.

**Okay so I know it was all Diagon alley but I promise...Hogwarts in the next chapter...:)**

**Hope you like all the new character intro's AND Amelia thought to ask Hagrid how to get to platform nine and three quarters...hmmm I wonder how that will change things.**

**Hope you liked it guys but please let me know! **

**~MissDefied~**


	6. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and favs/follows. I really appreciate the fact that you guys are taking the time to give me feedback. Gives me the confidence to keep going with it! :) Any ideas or feelings you have on the story I'd be happy to hear! :) Hope you like this chapter..:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...:( **

Chapter Three

The next few weeks went extremely slowly for the twins. Amelia and Harry woke up in their bunk beds every morning to the hooting of Tyto and Hedwig. This very act indicated to them immediately in the morning that what they experienced was not a dream. Life in the Dursley house became quieter. Dudley was never seen in the same room as either of the Potter's and sat as far away as possible from them at meal times. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stopped talking to them completely and while that was welcome as they now had no chores to do it made their next task very impossible. It was August 31st and tomorrow would be the first day of term for them, which meant that they somehow had to get from Surrey to Kings cross in the morning to make the Hogwarts express at eleven o clock. It was nearing seven and the two had been debating all day how to go about it.

Harry was going to do it first in the morning while Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper, he never really listened and Harry was supposed to catch him off guard. Except today uncle Vernon didn't read the paper, instead he decided that today was a good day to mow and weed the back garden, even at half past eight in the morning. Then Amelia was going to do it while grocery shopping with Aunt Petunia. She tended to get away with things with Aunt Petunia if she was alone with her in a public place. If she asked her while the cashier was checking out their things she would be bound to say yes to avoid looking heartless in front of a stranger. But alas Aunt Petunia had gone grocery shopping without her electing to take a volunteering Dudley instead.

This was there last chance now. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were sitting with Dudley in the living room watching their favourite game show.

Harry and Amelia waited outside until they could see that an advertisement was on before entering. Harry went first, Amelia behind him.

When Dudley saw them coming he scampered quickly out of the room and Amelia was sure she could hear the door of the cupboard under the stairs slam shut.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked cautiously. Uncle Vernon grunted as a response and seemed to be watching the advert now for colour saving shampoo.

"Well you see our term starts tomorrow, and Amelia and I were wondering if it were possible that you could take us to London, to get the train". Both Harry and Amelia tensed, as if waiting to plead their case.

"Alright" he just said gruffly.

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

Uncle Vernon got larger in his seat as he glared up at both his nephew and niece.

"But only because I'm going to London anyway to get Dudley's tail removed. He can't be going to Smelting's like that"

"Well thank you" Harry said trying to conceal his smile fearing that if the Dursley's knew how happy he was that they wouldn't take him to London at all.

Harry left the room.

"Yes thank you" Amelia said following after him.

They ran up the stairs and held in their giddiness until they got to their room, then they danced around the room like lunatics delighted to be rid of the house on Privet Drive for a whole school year. They packed away their stuff that night in their trunks they had bought in Diagon alley. Amelia had wanted to use her father's old one but she hadn't seen it in years. It had been moved from the room not long after her accident and she secretly feared that uncle Vernon had used it as fire wood. They made sure to leave Hedwig and Tyto out as they weren't sure how long of a journey it would be to Hogwarts tomorrow. Amelia lay awake in the top bunk of her bed all night. She could hear Harry snoring gently in the bunk below her and she was glad that at least one of them could get a rest. She worried how her old friends would be with her when she saw them tomorrow. She had been so excited at the thought of a reunion only a few weeks ago but the more and more that the time came closer she got more doubtful. They had written to her. She remembered it now. Leaving for school and seeing owls hovering around the house. She had been walking down the hallway one night after brushing her teeth and caught uncle Vernon trying to shoo one away with the handle of a sweeping brush. Time and time again she would see the owls. She strained her memory to try and remember if she had seen Leander or the Diggory owl Bertie. She might of done but she just couldn't remember. She wondered if Cedric would do as they both planned tomorrow and count the compartments of the train. She longed to see them all but feared of what they would say to her if they did. She had obviously hurt them, she had hurt herself but she knew that one way or another, she had to face it.

The next morning Amelia woke early. Tyto and Hedwig were already in their cages she made her way down the ladder and stopped when she saw Harry sat up in his own bed, deep in thought.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked her looking very pale and serious.

Amelia nodded and sat beside him on the bed.

"Of course".

"I asked Hagrid a few weeks ago exactly why we were famous. It was playing on my mind, all of those people coming up to us and shaking our hands as if we were celebrities. Well I suppose we are really".

"What did he say?" Amelia asked.

"That a wizard named Voldemort killed lots of people, our parents being two of them and tried to kill us as well, but couldn't and we defeated him. That's how we each have a scar. He told me that it were his followers that came after you that night too, that killed our grandparents".

Amelia paused, taking it all in.

"I've always known that there was a bad wizard, and he killed Mum and Dad but couldn't kill us but if you think about it, I mean really think about it, how could two one-year-olds defeat the most evil wizard in history? And then the wands as well. Mr Ollivander called it 'curious'"

"Your wand too?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, it's basically the other half of yours"

"Wow" Harry finished.

Amelia stood up taking a deep breath and letting it fill her lungs.

"Let's not worry about it now" she said "I mean it's our first day at a new school we have plenty to be worried about already"

"True" Harry smiled "Besides there are probably lots of teachers there we can ask anyway. Some that know a bit more about what happened that night than we do"

Amelia was happy of the distraction that morning. It made her think of something else instead of the friends that probably hated her now but now, as she was in the car sat between Harry and a frightened Dudley her worries couldn't help but be renewed. Dudley cowered and pressed his chubby face as close to the window as possible as if vying for escape at any stage. Uncle Vernon dropped him and Aunt Petunia off at a clinic for plastic surgery before heading for the station.

"Be gone for a while then?" Uncle Vernon asked turning into the car park. He said it more hopefully than inquisitively.

"Until term ends in June" Harry responded.

"Good, good" uncle Vernon replied an air of excitement in his voice. "We've told all of our friends back home that your both going to St Brutus's school for incurable criminally hopeless cases" He smirked a little at this.

"You did what?" Harry asked .

Amelia grasped his hand to calm him down and sent him a look to remind him that they actually weren't going to St. Brutus's but starting their lives at Hogwarts.

He sighed deciding for now that he was letting this go before continuing to the station.

Kings cross train station was unusually busy when they walked in. Uncle Vernon helped them with their luggage as far as platform one before grunting a goodbye and disappearing back out to the car park. Harry got them both trolleys and they both wheeled their load in search of platforms nine and ten. A lot of children seemed to be around along with odd looking people wearing cloaks. They could see muggles, clearly defined by the mobile phone strapped to their hand or the earphones jammed in their ears take double takes at the sight of the owls or toads in the children's cargo.

No train stood at platform nine and the train at platform ten A was a small passenger train destined for Welwyn garden city to which not many people had queued up for.

They made their way slowly towards the dividing brick wall. It looked so structured, so hard, so real that they thought that Hagrid might have said this as some sort of joke. When they were only a few meters away they saw a family gather almost inconspicuously by the wall. They stood there for a few moments obviously pretending to be waiting for something. Suddenly a large crowed of rowdy tourists blocked their view and when they regained a clear line of sight to the wall the family had all vanished. They couldn't see them anywhere. A large old fashioned clock above the platform told them that they had a little less than fifteen minutes to get to the platform and board the train. Taking a deep breath and glancing at each other slightly they decide to go for it. The moved back a few meters in order to get enough space between them and the wall to go at it a run.

"On three?" Harry asked looking a little apprehensive.

Amelia nodded.

"On three" she agreed making sure no muggles were watching.

"One, two, three!"

They took off together at a run, the wall coming closer and closer to them. Three meters to go, there hair blowing with the speed. Two meters to go, both Hedwig and Tyto hooting loudly while rattling their cages. One metre to go, their hands tightened on the trolley handles as they braced for impact. The tops of the cart was almost at the wall, in three seconds, two, one….

Amelia shut her eyes waiting for the crash.

She kept running and running until the sound of a very loud steam engine made her open her eyes. There it was, an item from her childhood, the focus of her eight-year-old dreams. The Hogwarts express. It stood gleaming, shining, looking exactly the same as the last time she saw it.

"Wow" Harry exclaimed "It's amazing"

There were children bustling around everywhere. Some saying goodbye to parents and younger siblings, some loading their trunks into the cargo carriage of the train, some greeting old friends enthusiastically.

"Come on" Harry said directing his trolley to the cargo hold "we don't have much time".

Amelia followed him over and waiting until a tall dark boy of about fifteen in front of them hoisted his trunk on. He made it look easy and with the absence of any train staff as help Harry knew it was going to be the opposite of that. He lifted up Tyto and Hedwig's cage first and sat it next to other cages that held all different types of owl. Harry was probably biased as they belonged to him and his sister but he felt that Hedwig and Tyto were by far the best looking of the owls. Once he made sure they were secure he turned to fetch his sister's trunk.

"I'll take this end Harry" she said lifting one side. It was heavy and she groaned a little. He went to take the other side but took it with too much force and in teetered back into the trolley again. Harry sighed in defeat and glanced up at the clock. Eight minutes to departure.

"Need a hand?"

"Or two?"

"Or four"

A couple of voices sounded from behind them.

Amelia recognised the tone and humour of the voices immediately and turned quickly around.

"Fred! George!" she said excitedly hugging each in turn. They had gotten very tall and Amelia had to go on her tip-toes to reach them both around the neck.

"Amelia, glad to see you're not dead then"

"Or maimed"

"Or lost the use of your writing hand"

"Or forgotten us all completely"

The said it humorously but Amelia could tell there was a truth in what they said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't have an excuse I'm just sorry".

Harry went to say something different which caught Fred and Georges eyes but Amelia stopped him.

"This is my brother Harry by the way, Harry these are my friends Fred and George Weasley".

"Nice to meet you" Harry said shaking their hands.

"Why is that people always say his name first" George asked curiously "Why can't it be George and Fred Weasley".

"Because it sounds odd doesn't it" Fred answered "Or maybe's is because I'm the oldest".

George looked at him.

"I always thought I was the oldest".

"Hmmm I guess we both just forgot to ask, oh well".

With that they both lunged and placed Amelia and Harry's trunk in with the cargo with ease.

"Come on Amelia, Mum would love to see you, Ginny too. Poor child was in tears when you left" Fred dragged Amelia by the sleeve as George dragged Harry.

"She'd love to meet you too Harry, come on".

The Weasley twins dragged them through bustling and loud crowds until they got to a group of people standing outside one of the doors near to the front of the train.

"Oh Percy, remember we are all so proud of you, make sure to write now" a homely voice said. Amelia looked around the source and she found it at a plump woman holding a little girls hand and waving to her son that was already on the train.

"I will Mother but you have to remember that I'm very busy now, I won't have time to write everyday".i

It took Amelia a moment to realise that the boy on the train was Percy Weasley, the little girl a slightly older Ginny and the plump woman the very lovely Mrs Weasley.

"Hey mum" Fred called as Percy disappeared inside the train

Mrs Weasley looked around seeing her two troublesome sons.

"Oh there you two are, I thought you'd miss the train at this rate. Well come along, hurry up".

"We'd thought you'd like to see an old friend first" Fred began ushering Amelia forward.

"And meet a new one" George continued doing the same to Harry.

Mrs Weasley looked confused for a moment before looking from her twin sons height down to the height of Amelia and Harry.

She looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh Amelia dear" she said holding her arms out as if receiving a lost child "It's so good to see you".

Amelia all but ran into her arms, she didn't know why she was getting so emotional but she was. Mrs Weasley felt so familiar, so warm and loving something that she had been lacking from a parental figure since her grandparents died. When Mrs Weasley let her go she was engulfed by the other female Weasley, Ginny.

"Oh it's so good to see you 'Lia" she gushed "I've missed you so much".

"I missed you too Gin" she said hugging the girl back. Even though Ginny was a year younger than her she was probably closer to her height than girls her own age.

"Why didn't you write or come visit?" she asked slightly tearful.

"My aunt and uncle wouldn't of liked that very much Gin and they didn't understand Owl post so we weren't allowed to use it".

"That's awful" she said "Cedric will be so happy when he sees you, you're going to make it like old times again aren't you?" she almost looked like she was pleading with her but Amelia really didn't understand what Ginny meant by her statement.

George changed the direction of the conversation.

"This is Harry Mum, Amelia's brother"

"Oh nice to meet you" Harry said going to shake her hand.

"No need for all that now" Mrs Weasley said friendly engulfing Harry into a hug also.

"Any family of Amelia's is part of our family too".

Harry smiled up at her.

"Oh I do wish Ron had been here to see you both but he's already on the train, you'd all best be off now too" Mrs Weasley said as the train roared into life.

They all, except for Ginny got on the train via the door in front of them and rolled down the window to say goodbye.

"Now I want all of you to write this time, and I mean all of you" she looked at Harry and Amelia at this statement "Fred and George do try and stay out of trouble won't you?"

"We'll try" George said.

"But you know us, trying doesn't mean we'll succeed though" They laughed.

The train started forward and they all began to wave more vigorously. Other parents were waving at their children too, blowing them kisses or giving them stern looks like Mrs Weasley was doing to Fred and George. Soon the platform fell out of view and Harry and Amelia went to go find a compartment followed by Fred and George.

A lot of the compartments were already full as they passed them. Fred and George had told them that the forward compartments were for the prefects, in which Percy sat and the head boy and girl. Some compartments were full to the brim with chatting students while others were only half filled with close knit friends all of which glared at them to not enter. Finally, when they were just about to give up and turn around to search once more they found an empty compartment. Fred and George said they had seen some fellow Gryffindor friends and would be back soon. Amelia and Harry sat in their seats and took a collective sigh of relief that at least they had made it onto the train. Harry still thought that somehow, when they got there that they were going to tell them to go home, that there had been some mistake and they weren't magical at all. He shoved that thought out of his head and instead glanced early at each passing tree or field.

The scenery passing made Amelia remember the times she had gone down to Bakers field with Cedric to catch a glimpse of the Hogwarts express. Of course they wouldn't be passing Devon, or Bakers field for that matter for another few hours but at the thought she couldn't help but wonder where Cedric was. He had been her best friend for eight years and she wondered would she know him if she saw him.

A few more moments passed and she became more and more focused on Cedric and the pact that they had made for the first day of school. She wondered if he remembered.

"Was it weird seeing everyone like that today?" Harry asked out of nowhere as if reading her feelings.

Amelia shook her head.

"It wasn't weird seeing everyone" she said "It was just weird not seeing some people".

Harry was about to enquire about what she meant when the compartment door slid open to reveal Fred and George again.

"Hey guys, look who we found wandering the train".

"Ron" Amelia all but screamed as the youngest Weasley boy came into view. She jumped up and pulled him into a hug making his ears go slightly pink.

"'Meals? Merlin I can't believe you're here"

"What?" she asked "You think I turned muggle and turned down the chance to go to Hogwarts? Not likely" she laughed.

He laughed with her.

"But you never wrote or anything I missed y….I mean Ginny missed you. I was concerned for my little sister".

"Right" Fred and George said sarcastically and in unison "You weren't pining for her or anything".

"I wasn't pining" Ron argued "It was Cedric who pined, he was like depressed or something".

Amelia looked to him confused.

"This is Amelia's brother Harry" Fred said to Ron changing the subject.

"Hello" Harry said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you mate" Ron said friendly happy about the change of the conversation.

"Sit with us won't you" Amelia asked making room on the seat beside her.

Harry sat across from her while Fred and George nestled in beside Amelia leaving Ron to sit with Harry. Ron wasn't annoyed by this. He had loads of questions for Harry.

"Do you really have a scar, on your fore-head. I mean Amelia does but yours in supposed to be, you know, in the shape of a lightning bolt" he asked him.

"Mums going to kill you when she finds out you asked him that" George said to his younger brother.

Ron ignored him however and just looked eagerly at Harry.

"Oh" Harry responded "Yeah, I do". Harry lifted up his fringe to show Ron and even Fred and George stared.

"Wicked" Ron exclaimed.

Amelia laughed a little.

"Oh? So mines not good enough because it doesn't resemble a type of weather, I'm devastated!"

"No, 'Meals I didn't mean it like that, honest" Ron said suddenly guilty. He knew from books and stories that the scars were both results of the same curse, they both should have been impressive.

Amelia laughed again, Ron hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm joking Ronald, don't worry" she smiled at him.

Suddenly something underneath his jacket caught her eye.

"Ron is that, Scabbers?" she asked delighted to see the Weasley's old family pet.

Ron took him out with a grin.

"Yeah, he's mine now. Mum and Dad got Percy and owl because he became prefect and so they gave me Scabbers".

"I can't believe he's still alive" Amelia said petting the rat gently on the head.

Just then a plump friendly old lady with kind eyes rolled opened their compartment door.

"Anything off of the trolley dears?"

"No thanks" Ron said looking suddenly sour glancing at all of the treats on the trolley.

He held up sandwiches.

"I'm all set thanks".

Neither Fred nor George made a move to get up either both looking glumly at the floor.

Amelia stared at the trolley in awe. She hadn't had sweets like this in years and she didn't know where to start.

Luckily her brother was on hand to make the decision for her.

He got up confidently and rustled in his pockets making his way to the lady. When he got to trolley he was expecting to see normal chocolate bars and candies, instead everything looked unfamiliar.

"I'll take a few of each" he said removing a fistful of coins and handing them to the shocked lady. He didn't want to miss out on anything.

Everyone, including Amelia's mouths were open in shock when Harry re-entered the compartment with a full shelve of the trolley in hand.

"Hungry are you?" Fred asked as Harry dumped his purchases onto an empty seat.

"Starving" Harry admitted sitting beside the treasure.

Ron opened his sandwiches glumly and groaned.

"Corned beef, Mum knows I hate corned beef"

"I'll swop you for one of these" Harry said holding up a pasty.

Ron's mouth watered at the thought.

"You don't want one of them" Fred said "Not the best at making sandwiches, our mum"

"Oh go on" Harry urged to all of the Weasley's in the compartment "Tuck in"

They all complied, giggling and laughing at each new bite. Ron's forlorn sandwiches sat on the chair, forgotten.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked holding up a packet with 'Chocolate frog' on it.

Ron shook his head.

"No, besides it's the cards you want. They're collectables. Each pack has a card with a famous witch or wizard. I'm missing a Gripper"

Harry opened it to reveal a card of a very familiar looking man. The writing underneath said it to be 'Albus Dumbledore'.

"I've seen him before" Harry said holding up the card to everyone.

Amelia nodded.

"Yeah he and two auror's brought me to the Dursley's the night I came to live with you, remember? He convinced them to let me stay somehow"

Harry remember slightly and looked back to his sister.

"He was the first person I ever saw standing up to uncle Vernon".

Amelia smiled.

"With that and the lack of communication from Amelia I'm guessing these muggles are not very nice people" George asked clearly seeing the answer.

Amelia looked to the ground and let Harry respond.

"Not all muggles, but our Aunt, Uncle and cousin aren't very nice people"

He looked back to the card he was holding in his hand. Dumbledore had vanished, as if by….magic.

"Hey" he said looking to the others "He's gone".

Ron laughed.

"Well you can't expect him to run around in those things all day, he's a busy man".

Harry stared back at the card in awe. That was really Dumbledore?

As the scenery passed and the sweets level dipped Fred, George and Ron began to describe the fine art of Quidditch to Harry with Amelia adding in muggle equivalents for effect. They had just gotten to the job of the beater, which for the Gryffindor quidditch team happened to be Fred and George when the compartment door opened. It was a round faced boy looking extremely glum looked at them all in turn.

"I'm sorry but have you seen a toad, I can't find mine" he said looking like he was going to start crying at any moment.

"No, we haven't" Ron responded.

"Oh no I've lost him, Gran's going to kill me" he wailed looking down trodden. With that he left and looked to be continuing to the next compartment to most likely ask the same question.

"I don't know why he's trying so hard to find it" George began.

"Yeah, if I brought a toad I probably want to lose mine too" Fred continued both laughing.

"Mind you" George said "A rat is probably worse"

"Shut up" Ron said throwing an empty chocolate frog box at them.

Ron looked down to his lap. Scabbers was asleep and had been for the majority of the trip.

"He is pretty useless" Ron admitted in the end.

"Hey" Fred said perking up "You should show Harry and Amelia that spell we gave you for Scabbers".

"Oh yeah" Ron agreed taking out his wand and clearing his throat and pointing it at Scabbers.

Suddenly the door opened again.

It was the girl Amelia had met at Madam Malkins, Hermione Granger.

She sighed in defeat.

"Has anyone seen a toad, his name is Trevor and a boy named Neville has lost him".

Ron shook his head.

"No, we've just told him we haven't"

She was now not looking at him but at his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then"

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked at the girls brash attitude. Harry just looked excited to see a bit of magic while Amelia was just curious to see what the girls take on the whole thing was.

Ron cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow".

A miniscule burst of light shot out of Ron's wand but alas Scabbers stayed grey.

Ron's ears turned pink and he sent Fred and George who were sniggering a death glare.

"Hey don't look at us mate" George started.

"Yeah, worked on the pigeon we tested it on" Fred continued.

Hermione looked unimpressed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked "Well it's not very good is it? I've been studying and studying since I found out I was a witch. I've learnt all of our first year books by heart, I'm muggle born you see so I do hope it's enough. I've tried a few of the simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me" She glanced at Harry and spotted the scotch tape on his glasses.

She made her way over and sat in the chair across from Harry.

"For example" she pointed her wand directly and Harry's nose to the surprise of Harry.

"Oculus reparo"

Suddenly the scotch tape snapped away from the nose of the glasses to reveal the imparity when suddenly that too repaired itself. He took the spectacles off to study the effects of the spell himself. This dishevelled his fringe slightly to reveal the lightning bolt scar on his fore head to Hermione.

She looked to him, then at Amelia who was sitting in the seat beside her. She looked as if she was just putting two and two together.

"Merlin, your Harry Potter" she said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, your sister and I met in Madam Malkins last month when we were getting our robes, did she tell you. I could not stop talking about it afterwards. My parents thought I had gone absolutely crazy but once they read the books that I had they understood completely of course. I can't believe I've met the pair now. They won't believe it when I write to them"

Her attention was then turned to the other people in the compartment.

"And you are?" she asked.

Ron, who had been watching in amazement at the outspoken girl answered.

"Ron Weasley these are my older brothers Fred and George".

"Pleasure" she said as if it was anything but "I'd best go back and look for the toad. It was nice to meet you Harry, great seeing you again Amelia". With that she left the compartment.

"What are we?" Ron asked his brothers "Chopped dragons liver".

"Not famous, that's what" George replied.

The train was now heading into Devon and Amelia couldn't help but stare longingly out of the window. They weren't near Baker's field or Ottery St Catchpole but even the shade of grass of the fields they were passing and even the types of trees looked homely and familiar to her.

Fred and George left the compartment to change into their robes only to come running back in moments later to announce that they were going down to the bottom of the train, that a boy named Lee Jordan in their year had a giant tarantula and they wanted to see it.

Ron didn't seem too eager and seemed to turn a little white at the thought.

Amelia decided that now was the time to ask Ron the questions she had been wanting to ask him since they boarded the train. She didn't know how to begin.

"How's Ginny been?" she asked him. That wasn't the question she had wanted to say. Sure she cared how Ginny was but wasn't exactly a pressing matter at this point.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You saw her, she's fine. Looked pretty happy to see you though"

Amelia smiled, Ginny hadn't changed a bit, bit taller, bit older looking maybe but that was it.

"Did she try and write?"

Ron nodded.

"We all did, and then you didn't reply we all just kept trying. It was when you didn't come to Luna's Mum's funeral that we knew you never were going to write back".

Amelia's hands shot to her mouth in shock.

"Mrs Lovegood is dead?" she asked "When, how?"

"A year and a half ago now, she was experimenting with a spell and it went wrong, Luna saw everything".

"I had no idea, poor Luna".

"We sent letters, but obviously you didn't get them".

Amelia shook her head, a new anger settling in her for the Dursley's for keeper her from her friends in their time of need. She made a decision right then and there to write to Luna once she got to Hogwarts. To try, if she could, to explain and to be there for her now, after all she had lost her mother too. She might be of help.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her after she had been lost in thought for a while.

She nodded still silent.

She felt the anger rising slowly in her, building and turning into the courage she needed to ask the question she had been thinking since the platform, since Diagon alley, since she remembered her past.

"And Cedric?" she asked "I mean, where is he?"

Ron looked at his shoes for a moment before looking back up to answer.

"I meant what I said earlier. He missed you when you left. You were his best friend and when he wrote to you, and got nothing back he refused to give up. He just kept writing and writing. The poor birds were exhausted".

He tried to smile, to cheer her up at the small joke but she just looked at him as if urging him to continue.

"He was the last one to stop writing, and that was because his Mom and Dad got sick of seeing him so upset all of the time".

They took away Leander and forbid him to use Bertie and after a couple of weeks they sent him to a quidditch camp in Scotland. They thought he could make friends there, and he did but then he kind of forgot to be friends with us".

"Cedric isn't your friend anymore?" she asked shocked. The story had given her a sick guilty feeling in her gut.

Ron shook his head.

"Not really, I mean all of our parents are still friends of course but we kind of lost Cedric when we lost you".

This was all getting too much for her. She had known a reunion was going to be tough but the one thought that had got her through the past month was knowing the fact that at least they had each other.

"That's what Ginny was talking about on the platform" Amelia said suddenly "About me making things the way they were before".

Ron nodded. Harry just sat there in silence, taking everything in. He didn't know about Amelia's life before the Dursley's but she knew from stories she had told him during the past month of remembering them that her friends were a big part of her life, especially this Cedric person.

Amelia got up from her seat and walked to the door of the compartment.

"I'll be back" she said sliding the door open and passing through it. She passed Fred and George returning to the compartment when she got into the corridor along with another boy she didn't recognise. She didn't say anything to them as she brushed passed, afraid that opening her mouth in any way would cause floods of water to emerge from the little ducts in her eyes.

Fred notice the anguish on her face and was about to ask when George shook his head and ushered his brother and the other boy into the compartment that Amelia had just emerged from.

She made her way aimlessly down the train, passing compartments that were full of laughter, some students who were studying intently, some playing games of exploding snap, wizards chess or just trading their chocolate frog cards. She made her way passed the bathrooms where students were changing into their uniforms and passed the upper compartments where the prefects and head boy and girl sat. She heard Percy's very annoying voice debating the one of the rules they have to enforce with another boy. They weren't fighting but all looked to be deeply discussing the topic, as if it was a parliament or governmental meeting. She just wanted to get off the train now, and walk to Hogwarts, at least that way she'd have time to think to herself. She stopped walking when she came face to face with the conductors door. It was large and brown and she knew it was a place she didn't want to go. She went to turn back and walk back along the train when the scenery outside the window caught her eye. She stood as close to the glass as possible and peered out. She recognised the fields. They were in Ottery St Catchpole and nearing Bakers field. Outside their window was the landscape of Merrygold farm then to Heyworth lake then to Palmer's field, Wolcott's field, Fredrickson field, the shadows of the tree's in Driscoll woods darkened the train a little until finally Bakers field was revealed passed the tall leafy structures. Her heart leapt at the familiarity. The tall grass, the old fence. Looking out she could see exactly where she and Cedric and sometimes Ron used to sit, waiting, laughing, enjoying the moment. The magic when the scarlet engine appeared from the woods was incomparable. But now that she was on it, she felt that the magic, which should only now be starting was dead. Never in her dreams did she think that Cedric wouldn't be here with her on their first day. That he was elsewhere on the train, with other friends not even thinking to go find her or look for her. Never did she think that when she looked at the field from inside the glorious train that it would be through a window of tears that were now building up in her eyes.

She stood there for a few more minutes, watching as the field disappeared into the horizon. It was only now that she felt that she had been holding her breath. Her heart had been pumping so hard in her chest that she didn't even notice that she needed extra breaths. Wiping away the water from her face she composed herself and walked back down the train to the compartment. On the way she could see that Hermione and Neville and a few other people were still searching for the lost toad. She found herself glancing at people in the cabin's subconsciously looking for a sign or her former best friend. When she got to her cabin where she had left Harry, Ron and his brothers she could see three figures emerging. It was the blond boy, Draco Malfoy and his two thug-like friends. They each had smile smirks on their faces and looked surprised to see Amelia standing in front of them.

Draco spoke first.

"So" he said in the same condescending tone as before "I'm curious, did you ever go back and get that cheap crumby little broom or did your Mummy and Daddy say you couldn't afford it"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed hard, their large round stomachs bouncing up and down as they did. Draco's smirk just grew wider.

Amelia wasn't in the mood for this.

"My Mummy and Daddy are dead thank you" using the same tone with a lot more sharpness as he had.

He looked taken aback, and then, realising where they were all standing put two and two together.

"So you're her then. One half of the " two that lived". I have to say I didn't notice it before, but now I see it clear as day" he said this in a different tone indicating to the scar on her forehead.

She tried to cover it with her hair, a little self-conscious that she had just walked through the train with it on show. She unconsciously rubbed her wrist where her bracelet used to be.

"Yours is different to his" he said "but they're in around the same place so it must have been the same curse".

He was talking with no inhibitions, not really caring that what he said might hurt her feelings or not.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said trying to move passed them.

"Oh but I was only trying to be friendly" he said moving in front of her.

He smiled at her and offered his hand.

"I'm only here to offer my help" he said.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She was emotional about earlier and this boy didn't need it taken out on him.

Slowly she reached up and shook his hand.

He smiled again.

"Glad we can be friends" he said this before giving her a slight nod and departing with the other two, much larger boys.

Amelia walked back into the compartment in the middle of Fred's sentence.

"….but he is such a git."

"Who's a git?" she asked sitting down in a free seat beside Harry.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked "You missed Bakers field".

Amelia smiled at him.

"Just a walk through the train, don't worry though I saw it. So who's a git?!

"Well everyone in Slytherin for starters" Fred began

"But that Malfoy looks to be a right git" George continued.

Amelia looked confused and Harry filled her in.

"That boy that you saw just leaving there, he kind of insulted their family" he said indicating to the three Weasley brothers sat at the other side of the carriage "And then he offered to help me sort out the 'Good wizarding families from the rest'".

"Git" Amelia agreed now knowing why they had been smirking when they had been leaving.

The rest of the journey was filled with light banter and while she was happy that Harry was getting on so well with Ron and the twins, she couldn't help but think how well he and Cedric would have got on.

When darkness began to consume the blue of the sky they, one by one left for the bathrooms to change in her uniform. Amelia couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked in her mirror, smoothing down her skirt and fixing her robe over her. Her tie was a plain black one with the Hogwarts crest but soon it would be changed to a new coloured one. She wondered which one it would be.

'Anything but green' she thought to herself crossing her fingers.

In the mirror, her mom's features and Dad's colouring stared back at her. She had her Dads blue eyes and dark hair, but it was straight, like her moms and not dishevelled like Harry's tended to get. Her skin was pale in winter but became sun-kissed in the summer and now for the first time, she could now see elements of her grandparents in her. Her grandfather's button nose, her grandmothers full lips. She couldn't help but think that today they were here with her and Harry.

When she returned to the compartment and saw Harry sitting in his uniform, she thought back to the picture of her Dad getting on the Hogwarts express in his uniform and saw how very much alike they looked.

As the train slowed her palms began to get sweaty. Looking over she could see that Harry and Ron looked nervous too. Fred and George, however seemed very enthusiastic about the feast and then proceeded to tell them the gruelling and very painful task of being 'sorted' into houses.

"Sometimes it even involves dragons" George warned as the train came to a full stop.

They gathered their things in silence, the three eleven-year-olds looking a little paler than usual. When they disembarked George and Fred went to find the carriages while a loud, booming very familiar voice was calling for first years to follow him. They did being told that their luggage would be brought to the castle for them.

Ron looked up at the half giant in awe.

"Harry, Amelia!" Hagrid greeted "It's great to see you"

"It's great to see you too Hagrid" Harry said beaming while Amelia gave him a huge hug.

"Now if you don't mind, would ye make yer way down to the boats, set a good example to the others".

"Of course" they all said setting off.

"You know him?" Ron asked in shock.

Amelia nodded.

"He took us to Diagon alley for our things".

"Oh" he said "Wicked".

It took a few minutes for Hagrid to usher all of the first years to the boats and with that they all clambered in, three to a boat. Once Harry, Amelia and Ron were seated in their boat it began sailing on a set course by itself. They followed another boat under the foliage of a leaning weeping willow to reveal….Hogwarts.

All of the first years gazed up at it in amazement.

It was a very large castle on top of the highest point on the hill. The lights from inside illuminated the windows making them look very inviting. They were so in shock of the splendour of the castle that they didn't even realise that they had made it to the boat house. A little shake from the boat broke them all out of their trace-like state and they disembarked the boat and stood to the side, awaiting the other students and Hagrid. It appeared that the Neville boy had found his toad as he was happily showing off to anyone who would listen.

Hagrid did a quick head count once they had all landed on dry land and made a quick joke that went something like "In case the merpeople got any of ye on the way over".

Students laughed but Hagrid remained serious and Harry secretly wondered whether he had meant it as a joke or just a simple fact but either way it had students peering far over the fence towards the lake.

As they made their way up the outside steps towards the castle Amelia couldn't help but admire its beauty and for the first time in a long time, she felt she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

**So I hope you liked it. I know I promised Hogwarts in this chapter but I felt that the Hogwarts express scenes were needed, just to set up the story. Please let me know your ideas/reviews. Thank you for sticking with it..:)**

**~MissDefied~**


	7. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys, I am so so sorry about the wait. Had to get all of the ideas organised in my head and then had total lack of inspiration. I kept writing it, slowly to get it right so hopefully I have. I have a little bit of the next chap done already too so hopefully won't be as long next time. Thank you so much for all of the favs and alerts and to my fab reviewers xenocanaan, Nicola and September and Summer. -Thank you for that info btw, prob won't be a big feature in the story but learn't something I didn't know so thank you...:) (But for this and future reference in the story Amelia and James eyes were blue) I really love hearing from you all and I SO SO hope this chap lives up to the rest...:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

They made their way into a massive entrance hall, with a large high up ceiling, medieval décor and several different staircases all leading to different floors of the castle. Immediately in front of them was a very large dark wood door behind which chattering of people could be heard. This indicated to the first years that their school mates had quite obviously arrived before them. They too were all chattering to one another, commenting on the décor, speculating which houses they would be in. The Hermione Granger girl was rambling on about something she had read in a book called Hogwarts: A history about the several dozen paintings that lined the staircases at the different floors. People however like Ron, Harry and Amelia were desperately fretting over which method the school had chosen to select the students for the different houses.

"Charlie said that they use some sort of duelling" he said getting whiter by the minute "But then Fred and George said it was something to do with dragons". Even Harry could be seen visibly gulping at that prospect. Amelia so wanted to just gaze around her, to see if she could see a recognisable face. The face of her best friend, but now at the present moment in time she was too frozen with fear to even glance. Even if she did she seemed to be a head shorter than most of her classmates giving her the conclusion that she probably wasn't likely to see much anyway.

Soon they were ushered into a small side room filled with only a few old paintings, the contents of which were now waving at the newcomers, a few old desks, chairs and bookcases. Ron was now talking to them about how Bill had said before that their great uncle Barcillus had lost a leg and three fingers while being "Sorted". Amelia who had dusted off an old rickity chair to sit on listened intently all the while trying to ignore Draco Malfoy who kept trying to catch her eye. Suddenly a scream irrupted from the corner of the room making most of the people in their jump in fright.

"Ghosts!" a pale looking girl with long blond hair announced pointing up to the ceiling. Harry, Amelia and Ron all gazed up to see at least twenty transparent figures gracefully glide towards them with both agility and stealth.

"Hello!" one of the ghosts said nodding to each passing student "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Sir Nicholas and I am the ghost of Gryffindor house".

Another ghost introduced himself as the Bloody Baron and he happened to be the ghost of Slytherin house. The ghosts wove their way around the youngest students of the school, bowing and nodding in greeting. Some chatted and laughed while others were finding the most hilarity in scaring a few of the muggle born children. This went on for around ten minutes until a stern clearing of the throat alerted them to a new presence at the top of the room.

A woman, with a long severe looking face who wore a long black cloak and donned a pointed black hat stood at the top of the room and was obviously waiting for complete silence before she would grace the crowd with the sound of her voice. The level of talking slowly died down until only the whooshing of the air around the ghosts could be heard.

"Good evening" she said her Scottish accent penetrating the hollow halls "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of Gryffindor house and also professor of transfiguration. Now in a few moments you will pass through the doors into the great hall to be sorted into your houses" Ron looked at Harry and Amelia fearfully at this.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and will look for particular traits within each one of you. These houses will be like your home and your fellow housemates like your family. You will have classes with your house, share dorms with your housemates and spend your free time in your house common room." A sudden thought hit Amelia and she now prayed that she and Harry would be sorted into the same house.

"Your achievements and good behaviour will earn your house points, any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup"

A whispering murmur rustled the room and an elderly man with long greasy hair and a little bit of a limp entered the room. He was carrying a cat and whispered something in Professor McGonagall's ear before disappear back out the door.

"Thank you Filch" she said referring to the slowly disappearing man, she turned her attention back to the first years.

"We're ready for you now".

Nervous shuffling of new shoes brought all of the first year students to a stop outside the shut dark wooded brown double doors of the great hall.

Talking, laughing and a general celebratory atmosphere could be heard from inside and Harry couldn't help but fiddle with the sleeve of his robes, his sweaty palms and Ron's pale face making him more and more apprehensive. He just knew that he would get to the top of the room and attempt his task to be sorted only to be told to go home, that they made a mistake and it would no longer be proper for him to attend an elitist wizarding school. He looked at his sister however and knew he had to put on a brave face for her. She needed for him to be strong, like a big brother should, and he would. Amelia was now filing in behind Harry and Ron as instructed by Professor McGonagall as she demanded everyone go in pairs. She seemed to have been inadvertently paired with Hermione Granger. She knew her and she seemed to know a lot about the castle so she didn't mind. It was a tough three minutes later when everyone had been paired along the rows behind them. They weren't in the first row, or in the last, the four were in a comfortable eighth or ninth in the line.

The wooden doors opened in sync with each other and the first years were hit with a wave of sound. The sound of excited laughter, babbling chatter, intelligent questions, masterful stories. Harry and Amelia could both see the two first years in the front of the queue take a step back obviously nervous. A small bell rang and Dumbledore stood to the podium that was situated at the top of the hall in front of a very long table in which all the professors sat. At his command an old rickity stool was placed in an area to the side of his podium and atop sat an old moth eaten hat. Dumbledore moved his hand in a beckoning motion and Professor McGonagall took instruction and lead the way through the centre aisle to which two extremely long tables sat either side of .

The title 'Great hall' was the only one that could give the scale of the room justice. It was extremely large, an enchantment on the ceiling depicting the weather making it impossible to tell exactly how large it was. At the moment, it was showcasing a calm night sky, not so different to the one they had just come from outside.

"It's not real its bewitched you know" Hermione Grangers voice rang out from beside Amelia "To look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A history". Amelia nodded and continued looking around in awe. All of the older children in the room, which was basically the population of the whole school had turned to look at them when they entered and now she was feeling a slight new performance anxiety creep up within her. Candles hovered in mid air giving the room a warm glow and banners of different colours hung from the roof. Empty goblets and silver plates sat at the table and Amelia could see the hungrier of the students just waiting for them to be filled.

McGonagall took step beside the stool and motioned for the first years to gather under the steps below. They complied, the students at the back craning their necks to see. Amelia was lucky she was close enough to see without too much difficulty.

An old wizards hat sat on top of the stool, torn, patched up and creased n places it looked like something Aunt Petunia wouldn't even touch. A stern look from Professor McGonagall hushed the nosy crowd into quietness. Harry, Amelia and Ron seemed to wait for ages before something happened, and when it did it both shocked and impressed them. The old wizard's hat suddenly came to life, the creases acting as a mouth and the patches resembling eyes. It seemed to clear its throat and Amelia could see the older students looking at it patiently as if waiting.

He suddenly began talking, his voice surprisingly deep and wise.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst out in a round of applause and Amelia and Harry followed, the words the sorting hat had said reverberating in their minds. Within moments professor McGonagall was back next to the stool with a long scroll of parchment in hand. She unrolled it slightly before looking back to the first years.

"Now when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool, I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses"

Amelia could feel both Harry and Ron relax slightly beside her.

"I'll kill my brothers" Ron whispered to them both.

She could see everyone else tense slightly as they waited for their names to be called. She was now thankful that her surname began with a 'P' and not an 'A'.

"Now first up" Professor McGonagall started "Abbott, Hannah".

Amelia watched as a blonde pink faced girl paled and took small steps from the crowd towards the stool. She carefully placed herself on the old wooden seat and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Hannah's head. The creases on the old fabric moved again until it finally shouted to the whole room.

"Hufflepuff!"

The whole room clapped, the loudest cheers coming from the Hufflepuff table at the middle left of the room. Hannah ran off to sit next to her fellow members of Hufflepuff house.

"Attridge, William"

A tall, dark haired boy emerged from the crowd and cautiously made his way up the steps. Amelia could see the hat moved again as if speaking but she couldn't hear nor make out what it was saying. Before long that hat shouted out.

"Ravenclaw!"

Again the school clapped and he ran to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Avery, Daniel"

A stocky blond boy made his way to the stool. A sharp shooting pain in her head turned Amelia's attention away from the sorting. It was a headache and it was emanating from the same area that her diagonal scar was on. She blinked her eyes trying to shake the bleariness that was forming on the pupils. Cheers erupted around her, it was obvious that the Daniel boy had been sorted but the sounds around her seemed dulled, like she was hearing it from underwater. A looked to Harry made her realise that he was also in pain. He was rubbing his forehead, his scar more specifically and staring at two people at the professors table. One being Quirrell and the other a stern dark haired man that was looking at them now as well.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked at the other side of him.

Harry stopped to look at his new friend.

"Nothing, nothing at all".

When Amelia's vision and hearing had returned to normal she turned her attention back to the sorting and realised they were now nearing the 'D's., the A's, B's and C's already been sorted. Her heart hammered in her chest. She was nervous to see him but also excited.

"Denvour, Jamie"

Amelia's heart sank as Jamie, a boy who looked a bit older than eleven or twelve made his way to the stool. The hat seemed to think about him for a bit longer. Amelia had noticed that the hat seemed to take ages with some people but know where to place some people straight away. She wondered how long it would take with her. After a good three minutes the hat finally decided on…

"Gryffindor"

He hopped down happily and made his way to the far left table amongst cheers.

"Devlin, Rochelle" Professor McGonagall called.

A pale red haired girl made her way to the stool. It only took about thirty seconds for the hat to decide that Slytherin was the best house for Rochelle. She happily made her way to the right table on the right side of the hall. Amelia could almost see Rochelle's head tilt upwards with a composed air of confidence as she sat down at the table.

"Diggory, Cedric"

Amelia's breath caught in her throat as she turned from looking at Rochelle at the Slytherin table to directing her sight towards the stool and sorting hat.

She could see Cedric slowly making his way up to the stool. She could only see the back of him but she could already tell that his appearence hadn't changed much. He was taller and his hair was a little lighter maybe.

"That's Cedric" Ron whispered to Harry "He and Amelia were best friends".

Cedric turned to face the crowd as he sat on the stool. It was then Amelia noticed the difference. His expression once loving, friendly, happy and carefree was now guarded, serious, stoic. She swallowed the lump in her throat that was claiming that it was her doing. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. Amelia could see the creases of the hat form into what looked like a frown almost immediatly and after a few moments Cedric's expression followed suit. Whatever the hat was saying to him it was making Cedric seriously think. Amelia could almost hear her heart beating in her chest as she watched. She just wanted to run up and hug him but she knew that that was out of the question. Besides, she didn't know of Cedric would remember her, or if he did she didn't know if he hated her. She took a deep breath in order to steady her nerves. Moments passed and Cedric nor the hats expression had changed much. Cedric's sorting was now taking the longest out of them all so far. She could see Professor McGonagall ringing her clutched hands impatiently. Finally after a few more moments had passed the hat changed his expression to realisation. He had finally made his decision.

"I think perhaps…Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

The hall erupted in applause but Amelia could see that Cedric looked at the hat confused before handing back to Professor McGonagall. He left towards the table at the left hand side of the room and, to Amelia's amazement, walked straight passed her without even glancing up.

"He just didn't see us" Ron whispered to her seeing her own confusion.

Amelia nodded, somewhat doubtful. They watched as the sorting continued. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor along with Seamus Finnigan. Justin Finch-Fletchley was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Susan Bones whilst Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle were sorted into Slytherin, both sitting next to their friend Vincent Crabbe who had been sorted earlier.

When Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor house he ran off still wearing the hat and had to run back with it amidst wails of laughter from the other students. The hat had barely touched Draco Malfoy's greasy hair before it shouted "Slytherin". He turned and gave Amelia a slight nod before joining the cheering Slytherin table.

Theodore Nott was next and joined Malfoy in Slytherin. Shawn O'Callaghan was sorted into Ravenclaw and Jessica O'Sulivan into Hufflepuff and then finally it was the 'P's' .

Pansy Parkinson was called first. She was tall, pale with short dark hair and had a snobbish look to her. She was immediately placed in Slytherin and she looked all too happy to sit next to Draco Malfoy.

Twin girls were next, Padma and Parvati Patil. They weren't identical like the Weasley twins as they had distinguishable features between them but were more fraternal like Harry and Amelia. Padma was first and she nervously sat on the stool her eyes fixed on her sister. It took only a few minutes for the hat to send her to Ravenclaw. She smile but took an uneasy look at her sister as she passed her and sat on the Ravenclaw side of the room. Parvati looked more confident than her sister as her name was called and she almost ran to the stool. To her dismay the hat took longer at deciding her fate than it did with her sister. Finally the hat said.

"Gryffindor"

She looked shocked, the prospect of being separated from her sister now dawning on her. She smiled, happy to be in Gryffindor and gave her sister a thumbs up as she walked to the table. The crowd waiting to be sorted seemed to be diminishing now and only a few people were left to be called. Amelia's heart hammered in her chest, there couldn't be many people left before her now. Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll with the list of names on it once again and cleared her throat.

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

The blond girl standing next to Ron made her way to the stool. She was small, about the same height as Amelia and looked pale with nerves. The hat only took a few seconds before it decided on Hufflepuff. The girls cheeks showed a little more colour as she ran to the table.

As the cheers died down Professor McGonagall looked to the scroll once again.

"Potter, Amelia"

Amelia released the breath she didn't even know she was holding at the sound of her own name echoing through the great hall. Hisses of whispers ran out through the hall.

"Potter did she say?"

"Amelia Potter, _the_ Amelia Potter?"

"I wonder if Harry is there too?"

"Which house will she be in?"

She cast a small glance at Harry and Ron to gain reassurance. They nodded at her encouragingly. Taking another deep breath and ignoring the whispers that were now being expelled rather frequently she took slow steps to the stool. Turning to sit on it she could see people craning their heads in an effort to see her. She looked to the Gryffindor table, to the Weasley twins and to Cedric. Her friends. The twins were looking at her intently while Cedric seemed to be giving her a look that seemed to give her the feeling that he could see right through her. There was no smile, no warmth in his eyes as suddenly their eye contact was severed by something covering Amelia's eyes. It took her a moment to realise that it was the sorting hat that had been placed on her head. Immediately she felt warm and at home and if she was not the only person in her own head. It was a strange thought but that's how she felt.

"Right then" said a voice echoing deep within her mind. She didn't think such a thought was possible, but it seemed to be.

"There's ambition there alright, and intelligence"

Amelia sniggered.

"You don't think so?"

Amelia stayed silent but had unconsciously played out a thought in her mind.

"You think you are not intelligent just because your brother gets better grades than you do?"

'Yes' Amelia thought.

"Intelligence is not what can be graded but what can still be eagerly learned" the hat recited.

"Now what else. There's severe loyalty and that comes hand in hand with a feeling of regret. You would be happy in Hufflepuff you know, very loyal Hufflepuff. But then again…." He stopped and Amelia could almost hear him thinking.

"There's a big part of you that would do wonders in Slytherin" Amelia flinched at this. She had heard about Slytherin and knew that house wasn't for her.

"No?"

"Well you have massive amounts of bravery and self-sacrifice. You have a thirst to prove something to yourself and others….that you are not defined by your past. You have a talent for quidditch I see….hmmm. Well I say this is getting to be more difficult than Mr Diggory's sorting".

Amelia found it odd to refer to Cedric as Mr Diggory, she couldn't help but conjure up the mental picture she had of him glaring through her before the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, you know Mr Diggory then, well I see"

Amelia didn't have to nod or think or say anything, the memories were now already flooding through her. Just Cedric at first but then the Weasley's and her brother and Luna.

"Well I think that decides it then" the hat thought.

"You long for a home, for your friends, for happiness…for a chance". He seemed to clear his throat this time announcing to the whole school.

"Gryffindor".

The whole school erupted in celebration, the Gryffindor table being the loudest. She felt as if the whole world had been lifted off of her shoulders when Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of her. She beamed at Ron and Harry encouraging as she sprinted past them. The hall was still cheering when Amelia reached her seat next to Parvati and across from Hermione. It seemed that everyone at the table wanted to shake her hand and everyone only quietened down when Professor McGonagall called Harry's name. The reaction in the hall was somewhat the same to when her name was called out. Whispers, stares, points. Harry held his nerve as he walked to the stool and sat down. He was there for as long as Amelia was. It seemed like the sorting hat was having trouble at deciding their fate. She could see Harry mumbling something under his breath but couldn't make out what it was. Amelia's heart rate quickened immensly, she didn't know what she would do if her brother was sorted into a different house to her. Finally after a few more moments the hat cried.

"Better be…Gryffindor!" The whole hall erupted again and this time Amelia joined in on the celebration. Harry sat down across from her, next to Hermione and he too was inundated with congratulatory pats on the back and handshakes. Dean Thomas was next, he was dark and much taller than Ron. He looked nervous as he approached the hat but seemed pleased when the hat almost immediately shouted

"Gryffindor!".

Next Lisa Turpin, a chubby pale faced girl sat on the stool. It took a small while before the hat decided on Ravenclaw but she looked happy none the less to join their ranks. Finally, Ron was called. He looked longingly at the Gryffindor table as he sat down on the stool and the hat covered his eyes. Amelia and Harry waited with bated breath as their friend was sorted. Even Fred and George looked nervous for their youngest brother.

Eventually, after what seemed a lifetime the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

Ron looked relieved as he hopped off of the stool and ran to sit next to Harry. Fred, George and even Percy congratulated him on making the house.

"Well done Ron" Percy said pompously "Excellent".

Blaise Zambini was last and was sorted into Sytherin.

Amelia sat happy. All of her friends were in the same house. She knew she would have to talk things out with Cedric but right now she felt as if nothing could ruin her mood. Suddenly a ringing noise sound and everyone looked to the top of the room to see Dumbledore stand. A pin-drop could be heard as everyone turned to look at the headmaster.

"Before the start of term banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you. Now I would love for you all to tuck in." He raised his arms and suddenly food appeared on all four of the tables. Harry and Amelia looked in shock and by the looks on their faces they didn't think that Ron and Hermione were less impressed than they were.

Harry looked to Amelia, both not knowing whether to laugh or cry both at the food and at Dumbledore's little speech.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked turning to Percy as Amelia filled her plate with the steak and peas in front of her.

"Mad?" Percy asked "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry accepted and spooned mountains of mash potato on his plate before turning to the pork chops. He could see Ron already munching through a second plate of chips and Fred and George dishing up each other's plates.

Amelia could see Cedric, sitting farther along the table eating and talking with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Jamie Denvour. He looked happy but Amelia couldn't help but notice that his smile was different, that it was quite forced. Not that the others who had befriended him had noticed. She made a decision then and there that she would talk to him before retiring for the night.

"Amelia, I must say it is simple marvellous to see you again" Percy said leaning over his brothers to talk to her.

"Thanks Percy"

"Say Percy?" Harry asked suddenly "Whose that teacher talking to professor Quirrel?|"

Percy looked to the head table and immediately say the target of Harry's interest.

"That's professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. He teaches potions but everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrel's job for years"

Harry nodded taking the information.

"You alright Harry?" Amelia asked concerned.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, just being curious. He went back to his food, grabbing a juicy chicken leg and munching it eagerly.

"That does look good" a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned to see a pearly white ghost dressed in attire from century's passed.

"Can you not…?" Harry asked motioning to the food on the table.

He shook his head.

"Not that I need it but one does miss it. Let me introduce myself, my name is Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service" He made a slight bow to all that were looking at him at the table.

"I know you" Ron scoffed "My brothers told me, your nearly headless Nick".

"I prefer Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington if you don't mind" he said extremely irritable.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus asked curiously as all of the first year Gryffindor's now watched.

Nick sighed, the conversation not playing out as well as he expected.

"Like this" he pulled roughly on his left year until his whole head was swinging on one side as if on a hinge. Hermione gasped in shock while Seamus and Dean sat there with their mouths agape.

"I was not expecting that at all" Jamie said frozen.

Nick righted himself.

"Well I hope to see you all do your best to win the house cup for Gryffindor this year. We haven't won it in ages and I haven't heard the end of it off the Bloody Baron".

With that he floated away towards a shy grey looking woman ghost at the Hufflepuff table.

After the plates were cleared and dessert appeared the talking turned to their family.

They learnt that Neville lived with his Gran and Seamus's Dad was a muggle and Mom a witch. They learnt that Dean Thomas was slightly like them in that he didn't find out about magic until he received his Hogwarts letter despite being the son of a wizard. Apparently his Dad had left his Mum when he was very young and had never told her about magic. Jamie Denvour was muggle born, his Dad a publisher with the Time's newspaper and his Mum an accountant with the Drisdom and Guille bank on Suffolk street. When he had received his Hogwarts letter his parents had thought it all a practical joke that was until Professor McGonagall arrived to explain it to them. Parvati Patil explained that she was the older of the twins, that her family were pure blood but that her grandparents moved to Britain when they were young and never went to Hogwart's. Lavender Brown, a slender blond girl with curly hair sat next to Parvati sipping on pumpkin juice when she began to talk. She told them all that she was also a pure blood and that her parents were friends with some of the most influential people at the ministry. A girl named Fay Dunbar, also a first year Gryffindor rolled her eyes at this.

"What about you then Fay?" Ron asked curious

"Half blood" she said proudly "My Mums an assistant chef in a really nice restaurant in Liverpool, my Dad met her there, he's a wizard but travels a lot. Works for a shipping company that specialises in transporting dangerous potion's ingredients. He's in Iceland at the moment"

"Wicked" Ron said enthusiastically imagining the treacherous journey of a pirate.

Alana Locksley, they learnt was muggle born and was the first of her family to come to Hogwart's. Both her two older sisters and older brother were shocked but supportive when they found out she had told everyone. She seemed very interested in everything magical and gazed around at her surroundings thoughtfully.

The new Gryffindor's continued chatting until Dumbledore declared that it was time for bed. That is when Percy Weasley went into full prefect mode.

"First years follow me" he stated over and over until they were trailing him like his own shadow. They followed close behind in fear of getting lost. Percy Weasley lead the group while his classmate and fellow prefect Penelope Clearwater walked behind encouraging the stragglers including Neville Longbottom who kept getting confused with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff groups who were both walking in the same direction. Amelia couldn't help but stare in amazement at the magical décor and the amazing portraits that lined the walls.

It was at the next corridor where they separated from the Hufflepuff's. They ascended the staircase while the Hufflepuff's just walked straight on. The prefects and older students of both houses waved goodnight to each other before continuing on to their respective destinations. They staircases were unique in themselves as the moved. The first-years stared up at them in awe as they moved to different landings. Amelia noticed that some moved more than others at odd time intervals. As the made their way up yet another staircase Percy the Prefect paused in front of a large portrait of a very round woman. The woman in the portrait was animate like the others but this time she spoke.

"Password?" she asked him, her voice echoing

"Capit draconis" He replied his voice enunciated and pronounced.

The woman nodded and without warning the portrait swung open to reveal a pretty large archway which then lead into the most luxurious and cozy room Amelia had ever seen. She followed her classmates through the portrait hole and into the common room. A large roaring fire greeted them and illuminated the gold and scarlet décor of the room. Numerous sofa's were in the room, all looking as comfortable as the next while a few desks and bookshelves also filled the room. The carpet was also gold and scarlet and seemed to have an imprint of a lion on it. A sudden warmth filled her when she realised that her parents had once stood in this very room looking up in awe as she was. There were portraits on the walls in here too and they all seemed to be welcoming the newcomers to Gryffindor. Once everyone was in the room and the portrait closed behind them Percy stood up to speak again.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, boys dormitory's are up the stairs to the left, the girls are the same on the right. All of your belongings have already been brought up and have been laid out accordingly. Passwords for the portrait hole are given at the start of each week and are posted on the notice board just outside the dormitory's. If you don't have your password you can't get in until someone who has it lets you in. Your lesion timetables will be given out tomorrow morning during breakfast. I suggest you all get a good nights sleep".

With that all of the students began shuffling about the pace, either looking around or looking for the stairs Amelia didn't know.

"Doesn't half go on does he?" Fred started indicating to his brother Percy the prefect who was now heading back out the portrait hole and mumbling about a meeting.

"We were tempted to hide his badge this morning, Mum would of killed us though" George continued. The two began towards a spiral staircase almost hidden and said their goodnights. New students who were still having trouble finding the stairs followed them up eagerly.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Harry asked her as he and Ron began to make for the stairs also. Amelia nodded.

"Goodnight" she said.

"I suppose we better be heading to bed too" Hermione said from the chair beside the fire. Amelia hadn't even known she was there but she was grateful to have someone to walk to the dorm with.

A loud boisterous noise suddenly caught her attention as Hermione got up to stand with her. Turning on the spot she saw Cedric laughing with the boys from the table in the corner of the room. The first years Jamie, Seamus and Dean obviously becoming fast friends. There were in fits of laughter as they went to walk past them, Jamie obviously the one telling the joke as he enjoyed the fruits of his labour with a large grin on his face.

"Night Amelia" all of them but Cedric managed to say passing her and Hermione and heading towards the stairs. Hermione didn't look one bit bothered that they didn't say goodnight to her as well but instead let out a huge yawn and walked towards the stairs herself. Amelia couldn't help but stare at the group as they passed. Cedric didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"Cedric!" she managed to say loudly before the boys had reached the top of the stairs. They turned to look at her, all but Cedric actually looking at her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked slowly. She didn't even know what she was going to say but she knew she needed to say something. The others looked at him confused, It took him a long thirty seconds but eventually he made eye contact with her and nodded.

The other boys continued on their trek, this time whispering to each other and Hermione followed taking the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Cedric slowly descended the stairs he had managed to climb and stood at ground level with her. Amelia looked at him as of it was only yesterday she hugged him, only yesterday they had played on the Nimbus Sprint and raced to the Weasley's. He hadn't changed much. He still had the same golden brown hair, the same sun-kissed skin, the same stance but his eyes, his eyes were different. Once glowing and fun and carefree they now looked at her with a pained expression.

Suddenly she seemed to have lost the ability to speak, she opened her mouth and closed it again just as quick.

"You remember me then?" Cedric asked sharply the words cutting her more than they should have.

Amelia nodded.

"I deserved that" Amelia said nodding. She looked up at him again. She didn't know how anyone could look both hurt and angry at the same time but looking at him she knew it was her doing.

"How are you?" she asked weakly.

He looked down from his height at her not believing the casual conversation she was asking.

"Fine" he spat. She looked at him, defeated. She didn't know what to say to make it better. She didn't know what to say to make them friends like they once were. She didn't know whether it was even possible.

They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other.

"Was that it?" he asked bitterly "Only I'm looking to go to bed". He waited for Amelia's response.

She was shocked at the eagerness of him to get away from her but blinked back the tears as she nodded his dismissal. He looked at her once more before disappearing wordlessly up the staircase. Her hand shot to her mouth as she tried to stifle the sobs that emanated from her chest.

He hated her and she knew it. She had known it since she had first been forbidden to write to him and then she forgot about him. His best friend forgot about him, how could he not hate her.

Blurrily she found her way up the stairs and to the door on the right. Luckily the girls who shared the dorm with her were already in their four-poster beds with their curtains closed. She found her bed by a window and her uniform, complete with neatly pressed Gryffindor ties and cloaks already laid out as if to be worn on a chair by the bed. She smiled despite herself and rummaged as quietly as she could in her trunk for her pyjamas.

Lying in bed she couldn't help but think of the rollercoaster of emotions the day had brought, Waking up this morning she didn't think she would end the day in tears, then again she didn't think that her best friend would completely disown her either. It wasn't that she was mad at him however, more that she was angry at herself for letting it happen, for not putting up more of a fight. And now her kind, sweet caring best friend had changed and it was all her fault. She let a few more tears fall before drifting into a restless slumber.

**Well? :o I hope you liked it, I was trying to go my own way but still not leave anything important of the real story out Any comments/reviews/ideas for this and future chaps would be much appreciated. ~MissDefied~**


End file.
